Running From Hell!
by lovergurlxox14
Summary: Austin was known as the most popular bad boy at his school. In fact some people would have called him a bully, but then he meets someone unexpected in the boys bathroom who will turn his world upside down. Read how Austin goes from being your typical bad boy to running from the most wicked and black-hearted person in the world, the devil. LOTS OF AUSLLY!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEOPLE! SO I DECIDE TO WRITE THIS HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE IT WARNING AUSTIN IS MEAN BUT ONLY IN THIS CHAPTER! I ONLY WILLL CONTINUE IF I GET 5 REVIEWS! IF YOU LIKE IT HOPEFULLY…..**

**Chapter 1**

**Austin Pov.**

I, the biggest wild, party animal in the world sat in my room not enjoying the huge party down stairs. Today was my 16th birthday and my friends Dez and Dallas had planned a big surprise birthday party at my house since I didn't live with my parents. Instead of partying I just sat down on my bed thinking of one thing he is coming. My farther had text right before the party telling me he is coming to visit me. I hated my farther. I hate that we share the same blood and we are alike in personality. My father is a jerk; he sexually abused my mother, which made me. After my mom died when I was twelve, he grieved for two years and then left me to go find a new wife.

"Duth you sould thothaly goo thwn there. There ath hoth babthssss!" A drunken Dallas said. Snapping me put of my thoughts.

I knew that he said '_dude you should totally go down there. There are hot babes!'_ For once in my life I dint care for girls. Before I could say anything Dallas ran out of the room. I decide to go try to have fun at this party. The place wasn't decorated with banners saying happy birthday. It was basically looked like one of those pretty mansions with an indoor pool, but then add a bunch of wild teenagers, a bunch of trash all over. I walked down my stairs through the crowds of people dancing. A few girls tried to stop me and have them dance with them, but I refused. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. I saw that Dallas had come back and he was yelling at some nerd. I walked over to him. "What's going on" I asked Dallas.

"This nerd thought he could sneak in." Dallas yelled picking up the kid by the collar and pining him against the wall. I saw the terror in the kids' eyes and I wanted to laugh. Then Dallas punched and I kicked the kid and then we both threw him out. Dallas and I laughed. Deep down I felt sorry for kid. I didn't know what it was maybe guilt but I hoped in the back of my mind that a miracle would happen to that kid tomorrow like he would wake up and all the bruises would be gone. It was like body was fighting itself good vs. evil.

Zzzzzzz went my phone. I almost chocked on my bear when I read the text message.

_Jerk: I coming home in 15 mins. _

I didn't text back I just ran over to Dez.

"My dad is coming in a few minutes. I need to get these people out of here."

"Okay give me three minutes." Dez said. Dez knew everything about my dad he was like the good side of my body. He was so nice and funny, when Dallas was a jerk. I smiled at Dez while he pulled out his phone. I went over to the kitchen getting all the cleaning supplies. It not like I cared if I got in trouble but I really want to know why he came here and if I let him see this party he will freak out and I won't get to know why he came until he calms down, which takes forever. I cleaned up the kitchen and then ran over to Dez.

"Dez you haven't got them to leave!" I yelled.

"Don't worry the cops will be here in a few." Dez said.

"What!?"

"I called 911 they will get everyone out with sirens."

"Dez the cops will arrest us! We are under aged to drink bear!"

"Ohhhh…. I will call them back.

I shook my head and ran into the living room.

"YO! THE PO-PO ARE ON THERE WAY!" I yelled. Everyone stared fleeing but it was too late, my dad walked into the house. Nobody notice him they just ran out the door. He was pissed off, crap! He moved to the couch after everyone left except Dez.

"The cops aren't coming" Dez said leaving just my dad and me.

My dad had his lips in a tight line. Then he in haled a breath.

"What was that?" he asked.

"The circus." I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Austin."

"It was a party what else could it be."

"Austin! Why would you have a party? You said you were going to be responsible if you lived alone! You said-

"Bull shit! I never said that crap! And who are you to yell at me about some party I had when you fricken raped my mother!"

"Austin!" He yelled!

I didn't could stand it any longer I ran upstairs to my room. I threw myself on my bed and went to sleep.

**YAY DONE! I KNOW THERE WAS NO AUSLLY WE WILLL GGET TO THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKE . THANK YOU AND BYE!**

**STAY ROSSOME.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ALOHA! THANKS FOR REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, FOLLOWING AND FAVORTING IT IS THE ONLY WAY FOR ME TO UPDATE! OKAY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**AUSTIN POV**

I was sitting in English thinking about my day so far, like waking up to the absence of my father. I didn't know where my dad went and honestly I didn't care one bit. For all I know he could have gotten mugged and I still wouldn't care.

"Settle down class." My annoying teacher Mrs. Candor yelled. Even though she yelled nobody shut up and actually the talking got louder.

"EXCUSE ME!" Mrs. Candor yelled. Everybody shut up.

"How rude of you children don't you know to be quite when the teacher is talking? I can't-"

"Can I go to the bathroom" I said. Wanting to get out of there before she goes into her non-stop lectures.

"No, don't you see I am talking."

"Well either I pee in a toilet or on you. Your choice." I know horrible come back, but I really wanted to get out there.

"Fine Mr. Moon but you better get back quickly." She said through gritted teeth. I walked over to the sign out paper and signed some random name and walked out.

I could ditch school, but from that short time of walking down the hallway I gained the urge to use the bathroom, so I went to the closets men's bathroom. I did my business but right when I was about to leave I heard a soft girly hum. I shut the door and pretend to leave and stood there waiting for a guy to come out. I wanted to tease him so badly he probably had a girl voice. Then the stall unlocked and a girl popped out and looked at me. She screamed while I stood shocked.

When the girl stopped screaming I said "You do realize this is the men's bathroom." She did nothing just stood there her chestnut with amber highlights in sloppy bun, her baggy jeans and baggy shirt. Her eyes were wide with regret.

"Hi my names Austin." I said. Half of me wanted to pick on her for going into the men's bathroom, but for the first time in a long time the good part that wanted to comfort her, won.

"My names Ally." She said.

"So what are you doing in here?"

"You don't want to know."

"I think I can handle it so spill."

"Iwasgotteaseinthegirlsbathroom." She said putting her hair in her mouth.

"English please."

"I um…got tease in the girls' bathroom so I come here not to get teased."

"What did you get teased for."

"A lot of things."

"Like what?"

"For being a nerd, having no sense of style, being skinny, not getting guys, having no life, getting my period late, being a goodie-goodie I could go on forever."

"So you came to the boy's room."

"Yeah, after the girls beat me up for Dallas asking me out, but he ended up being a jerk. So it didn't matter." Ally said and that when I notice the scars on her body healing slowly.

"I am so sorry." I said hugging her. It wasn't awkward a hug, it was just a friendly hug. Then while I hugged her imagine the totally opposite me walking out not comforting her and telling the world that her secrets about hiding in the boys bathroom. I shook my head trying to make me forget about that little day dream.

_RING! _

Went the bell.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." Ally pleaded getting her books out of the stall she was in.

"Yeah sure, but can I get your number or Kik." I asked and she nodded writing her number and Kik on my arm. Then she almost walks out the door when she comes back to me.

"Austin the girls they are by the bathroom and I need to leave I can't be late for class." Ally said her eyes filled with worry.

"No worries take this put the hood over your head." I said giving her my black hoodie. She looked uncertain at first but then quickly put it on. I tightened the strings on it and clipped my belt chain I had attached to the side of my pants to her baggy jeans. When I was finished and she kind of looked like a guy. I pushed her out the door. I watched her speed walk down the hallways in her adorable way. Then when she was gone I went to my sixth period.

_** Ally Pov!**_

I made it! I was currently siting in Math not paying any attention. I was lost in my thoughts like how Austin hoodie smelt like pancakes and like his cologne. I loved it. What if people thought him and I were dating. At this thought I felt a small smile begin to grow on my face. Then I felt the urge to go to the boy's bathroom and see if Austin was there, so I could return his hoodie.

_Conscious: Yeah right! You know you want to see him more than to return the hoodie._

**Ally: Shut up!**

With that little conversation with my brain and I, I got up signed the sign out paper and went to boys bathroom. I didn't have to ask because I knew the teachers trusted me. I went in the hallway walked to the boy's bathroom. Austin was there with a bunch of guys. As soon as I walked in Austin immediately knew it was me. Before I could do anything Dallas grabbed me by the wrist.

"Your back glasses guy. I thought I said skipping classes was for the big boys. You should be in class taking notes so you can do my homework and get me an A!" Dallas yelled. Yes Dallas knew me…. When I first came to the boy's bathroom I dressed up as a guy. Dallas saw that I was a nerd and teased me. I never wore the glasses to the bathroom again, but this time I forgot to leave them in the class.

"So how about we teach you a lesson." Dallas said crackling his knuckles. I looked to Austin but it was too late Dallas and his buddies except Austin had all punched me.

**WHOA…OKAY SOO I WOULD LIKE TO TAHNK ALL OF YOU I KNOW I DIDN'T GET FIVE REVIEWS BUT I GOT THREE AND THAT ENOUGH THANKS AGAIN! BYEE HAVE A TRISHTASTIC DAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANXXXXXX FOR EVERYTHING OKAY HERE CHAPTER 3**

**Austin Pov.**

I watched Dallas punch Ally and her fall down. I was mad, so before he could get another hit I pushed him.

"Dude what the-" Dallas said. I didn't say anything I just kneeled down to Ally and made sure she was still alive. I felt her heart beat, thank god! I picked her up wedding style, but then I realized it looked really wrong since everyone in the bathroom thought that she was a boy. So I switched it so it looked like how a father would carry his daughter who fell asleep in the car. Maybe I should have gone with wedding style… whatever; the main objective was to get Ally to the hospital. I walked out the building with Ally in my arms. As I walked I had another vision of me beating up Ally and laughing with Dallas like I did with that kid yesterday. I had a big urge to drop Ally right now and leave her lifeless on the ground. I hated it but I guess it was a part of being related to the biggest jerk in the world, my dad.

When I got to my car I sat put Ally in the passenger seat and then drove away. When we got the hospital I looked in Ally's pocket for a phone to tell her family about what happened. Nothing, crap I forgot her and I's stuff at school. I got out my phone and texted Dez.

_Me: Dez I need u to tell the principal that I took Ally to the hospital after an accident._

_**Dez: No prob. Buddy, but what this Ally girls last name?**_

_Me: Idk just tell them she is the goodie-goodie who gets picked on_

**Dez: k.**

_Me: Can u bring her stuff and my stuff._

I put my phone away and carried Ally into the hospitals. I never like hospitals ever since my mom died.

"Um…my girlfriend is hurt and it is an emergency." I said. Saying girlfriend because I knew they wouldn't let me in if I was her friend.

"Aww you poor thing! Let me get you guys checked in. what's your last name is?" The check in lady said.

"Moon." I said.

"Okay go through the doors and a doctor will be there to look at her."

I walked Ally though the doors and went to the doctor's room. When we got to the doctors room it was white with a sink and doctor tools all around.

"Okay why are you here? The doctor named Amanda said. Then I explained to her what happened. Then the doctor examined Ally while I went out the room.

"Austin, she had injury in both eyes you see when the guy punched her it broke the glasses and some pieces might be in her eye. Also her whole body is unconscious since that was a hard hit. She has a lot bruises I notice. It looks like this isn't the first time she has got beat up is it?"

"No."

"Well okay anyways she has a few fractured bones, but not broken so those will be good in two to three days after the surgery, but the thing I am worried about is her eyes if we do the surgery there a chance she can be blind temporarily, but we don't know how long or she will be blind forever."

"Surgery." I gulped.

"Yes Austin she is going to need surgery in her eyes."

"Okay when?"

"Now is best."

"Okay."

_Zzzzzzz. My phone vibrated_

**Dez: I got yours and her stuff and I am on my way, but her mom is out of town.**

_Me: okay thanks Dez!_

I put my phone away.

"Austin, do you know where Ally's parents are?"

"They are out of town."

"Austin, you do realize you have to pay for the surgery which is six thousand dollars."

"Yeah I know I have money on my credit card."

"Okay."

"I will take her and get ready for the surgery. While you pay for the surgery."

"Okay." I say and went out into the waiting room to go pay and wait for Ally to get out of surgery.

**Ally Pov.**

I woke to nothing. All I saw was black. I wanted to open my eyes or take whatever was on my eyes off. I felt around my face until I found my eyes and then I felt my eye balls, not covered by anything. I just couldn't see. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. Then I screamed. I heard someone run in the room.

"Ally!" I heard someone like Austin said.

"Austin…what is going on I can't see it is all black." I said. I felt arms around me it felt like Austin was hugging me so I tried to hug back, it worked! I think…

When we were done hugging he placed me on what felt like his lap.

"Ally when Dallas punched you, he hit you in the eyes allowing glasses pieces to get in your eye. It screwed up your eye and now you might be temporarily blind or blind forever." I didn't say anything but scream. Austin understood and had me put my head on his jacket and scream into his shoulder he rocked me side to side humming soft tune in my ear. I looked like a four year old but I didn't care.

"Austin I don't know if you know this but my mom is out of town and I have no one to stay with." I said.

"Yeah I know and don't worry you can stay with me, but I live alone."

"Okay."

**Austin Pov**

Dez never made it because he had to go do something with his mom, but he dropped her stuff at my house. When Ally and I picked up everything from her house, we went to my house. When we walked in we saw…

**CLIFFFTIE HEHEHE! OKAY READ REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOWS! THANX FOR EVERYTHING! BYYYYYYYEEE! **

**P.S IF I GET 5 REVIEWS I WILL PUT UP ANOTHER CHAPTER TONIGHT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO SORRY FOR REPEATING CHAPTER PROBLEM I GOT THAT FIXED. THANK YOU SO MMUCH TO THE GUEST THAT SAID THAT I DIDN'T EVEN REALIZE OKAY THANX AGAIN HERE CHAPTER 4!**

**P.S SORRY TO HAVE YOU PEOPLE GET SO MANY EMAIL ABOUT THE NEW CHAPTERS!**

We saw my father.

"She needs to leave." My dad said.

"Austin I thought-" Ally said referring to the fact that I live alone.

"I thought so too, until he showed up. What do you want dad?' I said cutting her off.

"Now, Austin that is not the way to act in front of guest." My dad said.

"You're the one who just told her to get out and now you want to lecture me on not being polite!" I said

"Austin I think I should-" Ally said.

"No Ally you are going to stay."

"What a nice way to talk to your girlfriend. You know Ally he used to talk to his other girlfriend like this and then he beat her up." My dad said. I looked at Ally terror in her eyes.

"Ally none of that stuff is true do you really think I would hurt you after hurting someone for hurting you. He is just trying to get you to leave." I said.

"Oh Ally it is true."

"No it is not."

"Yes."

"NO." I looked at Ally, she looked confused and scared. Then I realized she couldn't see she didn't know where to go she was new here.

"Dad we will discuss this later for now I am going to take Ally upstairs and get her settle in." I said grabbing Ally hand and bring her to the stairs. I walked up one stair and realized she didn't know where she was going.

"Ally we are going upstairs." I said. She looked so adorable her face scrunched up in confusion. I stood there and she didn't move. Then finally she tried taking a step but then she took too small a step and her foot hit the floor, instead of the step. She was so off balance realizing her foot didn't hit the step she almost fell. Then she gained back her balance. Then she shook her head.

"Come on Ally try again." I said soothingly. I sounded like I was speaking to a four year old, but in this situation she was one. Not because the way she acted because she had to relearn how to do what we do every day. Ally shook her head. I didn't feel like sitting here and persuading her to walk up the stairs. So I went back down step turned around so my back faced her. I brought her hand to my neck.

"Hop on." I said. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I gave her piggy back ride to her room. I put her down on the queen size bed.

"I don't know what to do?" She said.

"How about you take a shower?" I said.

"Are you implying that I stink?"

"No…I'm just saying-"

"Calm down Austin I am joking."

I laughed and led her to the bathroom that connects with my room. I turned on the water and got her some towels. I left her alone in bathroom and went to my room. Then I heard a thud.

"Ally are you okay?" I yelled sitting at my desk playing computer games.

"Yeah!" Ally yelled back. I sat there and played some more until I heard a loud crashing sound.

"Ally?" I yelled.

"Ow!" She said

"Ally what happened?"

"I went to grab my towel to dry off that I put on the pole that holds the shower curtains but instead of grabbing my towel I grabbed the pole. So that fell on me and I am stuck."

"Okay Ally do you have the towel over you?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'm coming in to help you get you unstuck."

I walked into to find the shower curtain over Ally legs and her covered by the towel. I moved the pole and helped Ally stand up. Then I guided into the room.

"Austin, can you pick out some clothes for me? My bags should be somewhere in this room." Ally said.

"Sure!" I said and picked out a hot pink underwear and bra, black short gym shorts and a baggy purple top.

"Okay finished I will leave you to get dress." I said. Ally nodded and I went back to my room to played Halo.

"Austin I am finish." Ally said.

"Okay I am coming."

I walked in the room to see Ally with her pants on her head and her shirt around her waist. I burst out laughing.

"Tada!" she said.

"Ally, your pants are on your head and your shirt wrapped around your waist and I can see your bra." I said and Ally covered her bra with her arms.

"Don't look!" Ally said blushing and turning around.

"I am not but you're going have to take your pants of your head."

"Help me."

I took off the pants on her head, while she was still turned around and slid her pants on to her waist getting a little view of her sexy butt, but her shirt around her waist covered most of her underwear. Then I untied the shirt that was now on her pants and put it on over her chest.

"Done." I said.

"Thanks I am going to go to sleep."

Ally tried walking to the bed and bumped into wall. So I took her hand and guide her to the bed."

"Night Al's."

"Nice nickname, night Austin."

I went downstairs to find my dad siting on the couch.

"About time you came down. Now back to our conversation earlier I want her out." My dad said.

"She is not leaving."

"She has to."

"Why?!"

"Because I said so."

"First you don't live here anymore so it doesn't matter what you say and second you're not the over protective parent so why do you want her out?"

"She doesn't belong here."

"Yes she does now get out of my house NOW!"

"It is not your house."

"Yes it is. You left! It is my house now so get out."

"Fine, might has well tell them to get her process started and by the way you have been warned."

"What process?"

"Sorry Austin it is too late I am leaving, I might be back in a month good luck dealing with her process and maybe yours too."

"What?" I said bolting towards the door to block it. My dad just stood there gave an evil smile and….

POOF!

He was gone. What the fudge?

**OOO, I WONDER WHAT PROCESS IS AUSTIN DAD TALKING ABOUT? IS IT GOING TO BE PAINFULL? POOR ALLY BEING BLIND, BUT I JUST THOUGHT IT ADORABLE THAT AUSTIN CARES FOR HER. SORRY FOR MISTAKES. ANYWAYS REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE OR WHATEVER YOU HAVE TO DO TO SHPW YOU APPRECIAT MY WORK. THANXX AGAIN BYE!**

**HAVE AN AUSOME DAY!**

**P.S YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER UP TONIGHT OR TOMMORW…GIVE ME FIVE REVIEWS. **** OR I WON'T REVIEW TILL NEXT WEEKEND WITH SCHOOL AND ALL! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Omg! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS OKAY SO I WASN'T SURE IF I SHOULD ADD ANOTHER DAY OF ALLY BEING BLIND OR JUST GET TO NEXT PART IN MY STORY. SO I DID ENNIE MEENIE MOE AND WELL YOU WILL SEE WHICH ONE WON IF YOU READ MY CHAPTER SO HERE YA GO!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Austin Pov.**

After I had gotten over the complete shock over my dad disappearing I heard a bump.

"Ally?" I said.

Yeah?" She said.

"What are you doing?"

"Well I haven't eaten all day! Also I heard you and your dad and I got lonely."

"Okay what would you like to eat."

"Well I want something sweet like pickles, something cold like ice cream and something fizzy like coke!"

"Okay Mrs. Piggy, but you do know those foods don't mix well?"

"Yeah, whatever I am hungry and I am not a pig! Now help me get down stairs my head is starting to hurt from bumping into all these walls!"

"You sure sound like a pig from ordering the most nasty food combination in the world."

"Shut up and come help me."

I chuckled and grabbed a pillow. Then I went up the stairs to find Ally facing a wall. Then I grabbed her hand and brought her to the stairs.

"Sit." I ordered.

"Why? Austin I swear if you-" Ally said sitting on the pillow and getting cut off when I pushed her. She started screaming. I got on my belly and slid down the stairs pushing her out of the way a little at the end.

"Austin I could have died!" Ally yelled after I helped her get up and led her to the kitchen.

"Oh come down Ally I used to do this all the time when I was little and look I am still alive." I said helping Ally sit down.

"But you weren't BLIND!"

"True, but look your fine."

"I guess… it was kind of fun!"

"Now would you like to help me make your gross food combinations?"

"I can't I will make a mess."

"Oh okay."

Then I started making her food chopping up the pickles and adding them to the ice-cream. Then I poured a glass of coke.

"Okay done!"

No answer I realized Ally had fell asleep in the chair. I decide to play a little trick on her. I got some whip cream and started spraying it all over her face.

"BOO!" Ally yelled making me drop the spray can and scream like a little girl. Ally burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah Austin I forgot to tell you I am a light sleeper." Ally said after catching her breath from laughing so hard.

"You ruined my prank!" I whined.

"Yup!"

"No food for you!" I said taking a bite of her food and chewing on it loudly making sure she heard

"NO me want food."

"Then say sorry."

"Sorry. Now give it!"

"Nope. What are you sorry for?"

"Auuuuusssssstttiinnn"

"Say it."

"I am sorry for ruining your prank. Now give it."

"Nope, that didn't sound believable."

"Fine. I am sorry dearest Austin now may you please give my food."

"Thank you." I said giving Ally her food.

I watched Ally pick up the spoon and bring it to her eyes.

"You might need some help."

"No I am not a baby I can do this."

"Okay."

I watched Ally bring the spoon to her nose, cheek, eyes and everywhere except her eyes. Then she touched her mouth and brought the spoon to her mouth, but too far in making her gag. Then she quickly brought the spoon out of her mouth and got frustrated and took her hand and found the bowl with ice cream and took a hand full of ice cream and shoved it in her mouth.

"Your so lady like." I said.

"Shut up and help me."

"What happened to not being a baby?"

"Well I am blind!"

"Excuses, Excuses."

"Help me I am starving."

"Okay."

I took the spoon and brought it to her mouth.

"Here comes the air plane!" I said making air plane sounds.

"Hey! I am not a baby. I am just a person who needs some extra help."

"Okay whatever you say!"

She didn't say anything just shook her head. When I was done I took a sip of her drink.

"Ally your coke is delicious." I said.

"Austin, that's my drink!" Ally said.

"I know, but now it is mine, unless you want it."

"I do."

I was shocked I didn't think she would take it. Then I hand it to her guided her hands to her mouth and she drank it.

"By the way you're drinking my saliva."

"You didn't-" She said realizing I backed wash.

"I did."

"EW!"

"Aww Ally you know you like it!"

"Ye-" Ally said cutting herself off and blushing.

"OOO…Ally's got a crush on me!" I said smirking.

Ally just laughed. When we were done I cleaned up and gave her piggy back ride up the steps.

**Ally Pov (it is short)**

Austin led me to my room and got me in bed.

"Night Al's." Austin said and then I felt his ice cream breath close to my face. What was he going to do? Then I felt his lips on my temple. They felt soft like cotton candy. I was smiling, good thing it was dark so he wouldn't see and tease me. Then he removed his lips and winked at me and walked out the door.

In my whole life time I have read five magazines on boys and I guess maybe I should have read more because I am going crazy trying to figure out what that kiss meant. Did it mean he liked me or did it mean he liked me as a friend and he was just being polite? I hoped it meant he liked me….

**Austin Pov.**

I just kissed her and I saw her smile. Maybe she really did like me. I laid in bed watching TV thinking about how I just kissed Ally. It wasn't that big of deal it was just a kiss good night. Oh who am I kidding it was a big deal she just looked so cute laying there her eyes closed trying to go to sleep.

BUMP.

"Seriously! Why can't I make my way through this house without hitting these stupid walls? Who even created walls? Ugh!"

"Ally calm down and why are you walking in the hallways." I said walking out of the room.

"I was trying to find you! You have no idea how creepy it is trying to sleep and hearing sounds and then you can't see any of it and for all I know it can be some creepy murder trying to kill me!"

"Okay and…" I said.

"I was wondering if I could…um…sleep…with…err…you?"

"Why?"

"Are you that stupid? I was wondering if I could maybe sleep with you for protection."

"No I just wanted to hear you to say it."

"Fudge you. Now is that a yes or no?"

"It is a yes."

"Cool. I could sleep on the ground."

"Nope. No blind girl, guest in my house is going to sleep on the floor."

"Okay!"

"I hate these walls!" Ally said skipping into the wall. I grabbed her hand and led her to my room. Then I lifted her onto my huge bed.

"Austin, are these stuff animals?" Ally said feeling my pile of stuff animals.

"Yes. Now give me back Dougie the Dolphin!"

"Nope! He so soft and he smells really good. Please let me sleep with him!" Ally said giving me a puppy dog face.

"Fine only for tonight!"

"Yay!"

We laid there in silence. Then the wind howl and Ally jumped and screamed.

"Ally it is okay I am here." I said wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She didn't do anything at first but then she wrapped her arms around my waist.

_**(Austin's voice in his head.)**_

_(Austin)_

_**You are different when you're around her.**_

_Am not._

_**Yeah you are what girl would you let in your house and not bang her? What girl would you sit at the hospital for hours in the waiting room just to be there when she is done? What girl would you volunteer to take care of? What girl would you push Dallas for; just to protect her from getting hit? What girl would you allow to touch your stuff animals, better yet see your stuff animals?**_

_I have got it bad for her, don't I?_

_**Yup.**_

After my conversation with myself in my head I went to sleep still holding Ally.

**Yay! Aww! Auslly so cute. I know it is long, but I just really wanted to make this chapter, but the next one is going to be good there might be some Auslly….I don't want to give it away. Anyways I will put it up on TOMMORW OR THE NEXT DAY IF I GET FIVE REVIEWS! THANXXX FOR EVERYTHING! HAVE A CALUMAZING NIGHT! PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! ANYWAYS I FORGOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO TYPE SO HERE IS CHAPTER 6!**

**CHAPTER 6!**

**AUSTIN POV!**

I woke up to feel Ally tiny hands playing in my hair. I slowly crept my hand into my hair to find her hand and then I clamped on her wrist.

"Don't touch my hair!" I yelled sounding angry, but I really wasn't.

"Oh, sorry! I wasn't thinking. Please don't be mad. I am so sorry I didn't mean to touch your hair it just felt so soft like a mellow. Opps I meant marshmallow. Did you know if you if you're afraid of marshmallows then you have althaiophobia? You probably didn't know, not that I am calling you stupid because we all know I am the stupid one to touch your hair. Again I am really sorry I will do anything to make it up to you, sorry-"

I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore so I cut Ally off by bursting out laughing.

"Ally I am not mad and I didn't know that if you had a fear of marshmallows it is called althobia. Also let's get on thing straight you are not stupid." I said. It took Ally a few moments to realize what I just said.

"It is althaiophobia and hand me a pillow please?" Ally said not looking one bit mad. I handed her a pillow. Maybe she was going to go back to sleep. Then I felt something soft hit my back.

"You selfish jerky stupid lemon head! You scared me! I was so worried and it was all a joke! I swear Austin moon when I can see again I am going to kill you!" Ally said hitting me with a pillow. I knew Ally wasn't that mad because I saw her trying to hide her smile.

"First off what is a selfish jerky stupid lemon head? Second you have to admit it was pretty funny." I said laughing and blocking Ally with Dougie the dolphin.

"It is you for playing that trick on me." Ally said still hilting me with a pillow.

"Ally, stop hitting me your hurting Dougie the dolphin."

"No you deserve to get hit!" Ally said slapping me across the face hard with the pillow.

"Oh, no you didn't." I said hitting Ally with a pillow.

"Oh, yes I did." Ally said hitting me back.

"Bring it on Dawson!"

"It is on Moon."

Then Ally I broke out into a pillow fight.

"Wait it is not fair I am blind." Ally said when I was about to hit her.

"Fine I will be too!" I said grabbing a shirt in my closet and folding it to cover my eyes.

"Okay I am ready!" I said with my eyes cover. I heard footsteps go out of the room.

"In order to hit me you have to find me!" Ally said.

"Okay Ally, but I remember I lived here for 17 years! I know where everything is in this house!"

Ally Pov!

As soon as Austin said he was ready I ran out of the room into the hallways. What Austin didn't know is late at night I would practice walking down these hallways. So I wouldn't bump into walls. I felt a railing and I knew I was at the steps. I sat on my butt and quietly slid down. I could hear Austin in the hallway, when I made it down stairs. I had to find somewhere to go. I took a left hoping that was the kitchen. It was! I slowly maneuvered my way towards the fridge and felt around for a can. I felt a can with a top; I put it to my nose and smelled like whip cream. Perfect. I slowly closed the fridge to hear someone breathing behind me. I knew it was Austin because I smelled pancakes.

"Looking for something?" Austin asked.

I didn't answer. I just sprayed the whip cream in his face.

"What the- yummy what is this?!"Austin asked.

"Whip cream sucker!" I said running out of the room with the whip cream spray can. Oh crap I didn't know where I was. I decide to go to the right until I smacked into a wall. I could hear Austin not too far behind me. I took a left running into a wall, but I felt a handle to a door. I opened the door to hear games. I walked straight and felt a railing I sat on my butt and slid down some stairs. Then I walked straight and ran into what felt like a chair then I turned a little and felt around me. It felt like those games at arcades that are old and have a stick and buttons. I heard the door open. Crap. I couldn't get up the stairs. I turned around and walked straight. I felt the railing again.

"Austin this isn't fair I don't know how to walk up!" I yelled.

"But I was about to eliminate you!" Austin yelled.

"Austin Please help me get up the stairs."

"Fine." I heard him come down stairs and then I felt him grab my hand and help me up the steps.

"Okay game on!" I said when I was up the stairs. Then I ran straight down the hall and hit a wall. I backed up and took a right. I kept running down that hallway until I ran into a door. I opened it and I heard water. I think I was in a bathroom. I walking until I hit the wall. I backed up until I felt nothing under my feet. Then I realized I was falling and then I heard a splash. I felt water all around. What the heck? I tried standing to realize I couldn't. I started to panic and sink….

**OOOO…. Is Austin going to save her or will it be too late?! Okay I know you guys want like an Auslly kiss in this and there will be but I can't have it be too early because they just met! So yeah… Anyways THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! OKAY GOTTA GET TO BED SO HAVE AN ALLYMAZING NIGHT BYE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG GUYS SO SORRY DIDN'T UPDATE I SICK ON FRIDAY COULDN'T TYPE AND MY FRIEND CAME OVER ON SATURDAY AND WENT TO BUSH GARDENS TODAY! WHAT A WEEKEND ANYWAYS SO MAD AND SAD MISSED PERMIRE OF AUSTIN AND ALLY ANYONE KNOW WHAT THE NOTE SAID?! ANYWAYS THANXX FOR EVERYTHING HERE IS CHAPTER 7!**

**WARNING THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER!**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Austin Pov.**

After Ally yelled game on I tried to run after her, but I lost her after I hit a wall. I haven't heard a bump or her voice for a while and I was starting to get worried.

"Ally! Where are you?" I yelled and heard nothing.

"Ally! Please make a sound I am starting to get worried." I yelled. Again, nothing. Okay this wasn't like Ally she would answer and then run from her hiding place. I didn't care about losing or cheating, so I ripped of my blindfold. I looked at my surrounding, and then I realized I was near the pool. She didn't…did she? I started bolting towards the pool room. I went inside and saw nothing.

"Ally!" I screamed. Nothing!

Ding dong! Went the doorbell.

I was about to answer the door when I saw a glimpse of chestnut hair. I was so stupid of course she would fall in the pool she was blind and didn't know where she was. I ran back over to the pool forgetting all about the door. I kneeled down and scanned the pool. I didn't see Ally. I started taking of my clothes until I was just in my shorts. I jumped in the pool. Looking for Ally and then I saw her on the pool ground in the deepest part, not moving. I swam towards her and picked her up bridal style. She was so light. When I got close to the edge of the pool I laid her down on floor. I got out of the pool and felt her heart. No beating. This was one of those times I wish I paid attention in health class when they taught CPR. I decide I would do what they did in movies. I put my lips to hers and breathed into her and put my hand on her stomach and pushed lightly. After I did this couple of times and nothing happed, I felt her heart and there was still nothing. I wrapped my arms around her feeling tears trickle down my face. That's when I knew I loved her more than anything. I kept my hand on her heart.

BUMP.

What the fudge? I jumped away with Ally in my arms.

BUMP.

Where was that coming from? I stood with Ally in my arms to go investigate.

BUMP.

I walked out of the pool room hearing that sound like ten more times. I started panic. Who was in my house? I heard sound again. Wait…..it was coming from Ally! Then I realized every time that I heard that bump my hand moved up and down on Ally's heart. It was Ally's heart, but how did she come back to life? I ran into the living room and laid Ally on the couch. I decide to do CPR again until she coughed up water. When she was done coughing up water I hugged her so tight. She hugged me back.

"Ally! Your alive!" I said while giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Austin for caring and saving me, but I still won." Ally croaked and giving me a kiss back on the cheek. I laughed.

"I think I won I saved your life."

"Okay it is I even."

"Ally I have been wanting to tell yo-"

DING DONG!

Went the door. I went to answer it. It was Dallas.

"What do you want?" I said in a nasty tone.

"Hey Austin, I am really sorry about punching that guy that turned out to be a girl. I came over to help you with her since she is blind." Dallas said.

"Sorry she doesn't need your help she doing just fine." I said closing the door to have it be stopped by Dallas's hand.

"Austin I think Ally can speak for herself."

"Okay Ally do you want Dallas the guy that made you blind and is evil to help you with being blind?" I said.

"Actually yes I think he deserves a second chance." Ally said.

"WHAT!" I yelled. Why was I mad? Oh yeah that right he use to date her, he interrupted my moment with Ally and he staring at her like a delicious piece of meat.

"Come on please Austin everybody deserves a second chance." Ally said giving me puppy dogs eyes.

"Okay fine." I sighed

"Yes." Dallas said.

"You do anything to hurt her and I will beat the shit out of you. Understand." I whispered to Dallas before letting him in. He nodded.

"Okay Ally you want to stay down here or upstairs?" I asked.

"Um…down here. I am starving."

"Want me to cook you some eggs." Dallas said.

"Sure. Austin may you please get me a blanket and wake me up when food is ready." Ally said.

"Sure." I said running upstairs to get my big fuzzy blanket and I grabbed Dougie the dolphin. I went downstairs and wrapped her up with blankets and put Dougie dolphin beside her. She wrapped it up in her arms.

"Thanks Austin." Ally said giving me a hug. I left her and went into the kitchen.

"So what are you cooking?" I asked Dallas.

"Eggs and sausage."

"Cool need any help?"

"Nope."

"Okay so I am going to go watch some TV." I said he didn't say anything but just nod.

After watching TV I went to kitchen to find Ally and Dallas. Dallas's plate was empty and he was feeding Ally. I looked in the pan and saw no food left. I went to the fridge to find some food.

"Austin you don't have to search for food. You can have the rest of mine."

"Thanks Ally, but I am fine and how do you know I am searching for food?"

"No eat please and I know because I can see a blurry image of you searching."

"Ally that is great you can see!" I said running over to her and hugging her.

"OMG! My sight it is back!" Ally squealed hugging me back.

"But it still kind of blurry." Ally said pulling from the hug.

"That doesn't matter you can still see." I said. Then I sat down and grabbed her plate, but she didn't let go.

"No. I am not going to only one who gets fed like a baby."

"Uh..."

"Sit down Austin. I am feeding you."

Then Ally took the fork she used and out some eggs on it.

"Chuga chugga chugga choo choo here comes the train." Ally said sticking the fork in my mouth.

"Yum. Dallas this is really good." I said.

"I know right!" Ally said feeding me again.

"Thank Ally I made it with love." Dallas said blowing a kiss at Ally, she caught it.

"Okay let's go watch some TV." I said trying my hardest not to kill Dallas.

"Okay" Ally said running into the living room. I followed behind her after cleaning up and then I turned on the TV.

We watched Good Luck Charlie for hours it was now 7pm. I looked around and saw Ally's head in my lap and Dallas sleeping on the ground. I threw a pillow at him. He woke up and threw it back.

"Okay it is obvious were tired, so Ally and I should get going to bed and Dallas you should get home."

"Austin, can I stay the night?"

"Yeah that a great idea Dallas. Please Austin can he stay over."

"Okay." I said. Then we all headed towards the stairs.

"Okay ally can you get up the stairs?"

"Yeah, but I am tired."

"I could carry you." Dallas offered. Ally nodded and he lifted her up bridal style and made sure one of his her hands were on her butt and I saw him squeeze a little making her laugh. It took all my strength not to punch the day lights out of him.

"So, Ally where do you sleep?" Dallas asked.

"With Austin." Ally mumbled. I saw Dallas stop smiling and frown.

"Really why?"

"For protection."

"I can protect you."

"Yeah I know, but I don't know you that well, so I feel comfortable with Austin."

"You just met him about two or three days ago."

"Yeah, but I still feel a lot comfortable with Austin."

"But-"

"Dude just put her in my room I am tired of standing out here." I said cutting Dallas off. He sighed but put her laid her in my bed. Then he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. I wanted to kill him that was my thing.

"Well good night Dallas." I said practically pushing him out of the room. I walked back to my bed to see Ally whipping at her forehead.

"His breath smells like beer and smoke." Ally said. I just chuckled.

"Night Al's! I said while tucking her in and kissing her on the cheek.

"Night Austin and thanks for saving my life and thanks for letting Dallas say I know it was hard for you." Ally said kissing e on the cheek.

"No problem. Wait what?" I asked.

"Austin you don't have to be able to see to feel the emotional vibes coming off you." Ally said. She must have seen my confused face because she started talking again.

"What I am saying is I could feel the tension ever since Dallas walked in the door. Also I saw blurry versions of your balled up hands when he was around me, but he was never really my type of guy." Ally said and winked at me. She knew I was jealous.

"Yeah I know I was jealous, but if you didn't like him why did you catch his kiss."

"Um…to make um…um you jealous. Anyways, night." Ally said fast and snuggling into me.

Well your plan worked and night." I said. Then we fell asleep.

**ALLY POV!**

I woke up around 2am to use the bathroom.

"Austin where's the bathroom." I asked.

"Down the hall to the right." Austin mumbled. Then I went down the hallway and found it I did my business and looked in the mirror to see my pupils were golden. I guessed it was the lightening and then I went back to the room and the door was locked.

**Austin Pov.**

After Ally had asked where the bathroom I heard the door open. Woe that was quick. Then I closed my eyes but couldn't because I felt something sharp and pointy on my throat.

**OMG SO FRICKEN MAD. I MISSED THE SEASON PERMIRE OF AUSTIN AND ALLY. I SAW A CLIP ON YOUTUBE SAYING HOW SHE WASW STAYING BUT I WANTED TO SEE WHAT THE CARD SAID, BUT NOO I WAS JUST LEAVING BUSH GARDENS WHEN THE SHOW CAME ON. SO SAD AND MAD.**

**ANYWAYS OMG WHO IS ABOUT TO KILL AUSTIN? I S IT HIS DAD OR SOMEONE ELSE AND IS GOING TO BE ABLE TO FIGHT HIS WAY OUT? OR WILL HE DIE? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF RUNNNING FROM FOR THE MISTAKES. OKAY HAVE A DEZUPER NIGHT/ DAY! THAXXX FOR EVERYTHING! PEACE!**

**(DEZ + SUPER= DEZUPER) **


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY SO I WOULD SERISOULY LIKE TO THANK THE GUEST AM AND LEONA316 FIR THE SUMMARY OF WHAT HAPPENS IN THAT SHOW! ANYWAYS I WOULD LIKE THANK EVERYBODY FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES. YOU GUYS ARE ROSSOME. LAST SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND I HAVE OTHING TO READ ON FANFICTION SSINCE NONE OF MY FAVORITE STORIES HAS UPDATED SO IS THERE ANY STORIES YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I COULD CHECK OUT? OKAY NO NEED TO TELL ME I AM GOING TO SHUTUP.**

**p.s. PLZZ TELL ME IF MMY FIGHT SCENCE WAS GOOD.**

**CHAPTER 8**

**AUSTIN POV.**

I looked down and saw a knife. I hesitated looking up thinking it was my father, but it was Dallas.

"Austin! Open the door." I heard Ally scream. I was about to say something but then Dallas pressed the knife more into my throat.

"Hey Ally its Dallas Austin and I are having a guy talk and we don't want you to hear so please go down stairs." Dallas lied.

"N-" I said getting cut off by Dallas pressing the knife so hard it made a cut into my skin. Then he put a finger to his lip. He did nothing until he heard Ally go down the stairs. Then he brought the knife up. I took this time to punch him in the gut and stand up and running across the room looking for a weapon. Nothing.

"Oh Austin you shouldn't have done that." Dallas said throwing knives at me. I could feel blood dropping out of the cuts Dallas was making on my body. I ran up to him grabbed his head and kneed it. He staggered for a little bit. I took this time to punch him on the side of his neck. He reacted by pushing me and punching me in the gut. I bent over catching my breath; he took this time to put me in a head lock. I kicked behind me right in his balls. I turned around and grabbed his arms twisted and bent it so hard he screamed. The he banged his head back into mine. I ignored the pain and removed my arms quick to put him in a head lock. I squeezed tight.

"Austin please don't kill me. I am sorry!" Dallas pleaded.

"Austin it has been a long time can I come back in." Ally said sounding worried making me loosen on my grip. Then Dallas took this time to grab his knife and poke me. Forgetting where I was I jumped away. Then Dallas grabbed me punched me in the gut over and over again making me fall to the ground.

"Austin are you okay." Ally yelled hearing the bang against the floor. I couldn't respond because I was out of breath. Then Dallas punched me right in the heart. I didn't have time to react because in one swift motion Dallas was over me. Then I saw a blurry of something gray and then I felt a horrible pain in my chest.

**Ally Pov (Earlier)**

After I found out Dallas and Austin were having a guy talk I went downstairs to watch a blurry TV, but got tired and came back upstairs to hear a crash. I was currently upstairs banging on the door for Austin to open it. I stopped when I heard something getting dragged against the floor.

"Dallas and Austin open up this door NOW!" I said starting to get worried.

"Give us a minute." Dallas said.

I decide to stop banging and wait. After a couple of minutes the door swung open.

"Finally what were you to doing in here?" I asked.

"Just talking." Dallas said.

"Where is Austin?" I asked while getting into the bed.

"In the bathroom." Dallas said while looking nervous.

"It been a long time I am going to go check on him." I said getting out of bed.

"No! I am positive he is fine, but did I tell you you have the prettiest eyes." Dallas said grabbing my wrist and pulling me back.

"Thank you but I am going to find Austin." I said about to leave but I felt Dallas grip get a lot tighter.

"No! He is fine." Dallas said turning me around and kissing me on the lips. His breath smelled horrible like cigarettes and beer. I tried pushing him away, but he grabbed my waist and became tighter. Then I felt his tongue on the bottom of my lips. I didn't open my mouth, but then I felt something prickly on my waist. I looked down to see Dallas had a knife that was going to stab me. I didn't know what to do so I opened my mouth and let his tongue in to play with mine. I could feel tears coming down my face. I felt his hand go under my shirt rubbing my skin. Then he took of his and my shirt and pants off, so we were both in our underwear. I could feel his hand move to my lower area ready to take off my last piece of clothing. At this point I was whimpering with a waterfall of tears coming down my face. I regretted letting Austin let Dallas come in this house. Wait Austin where was he? I could feel anger boiling up in my body just thinking what Dallas did to him. Then a burst of confidence came out of me I pushed Dallas away so hard, that his grip loosened on me out of shock. Then I slapped him hard on the face. While he stood looking dumbfounded I quickly swooped my clothes from the ground and put them on.

"Okay I want the truth where the hell is Austin?" I asked.

"He is in the bathroom calm down." Dallas said.

"Then why won't you let me check on him."

"Because…he…err…um…"

"Exactly, he is not in the bathroom. Where is he?"

"You don't need to know."

"Yes I do."

"No! Now come back here and strip so we can have a little fun." Dallas ordered. I

"No!" I said slapping him. Then he came over to me grabbing my waist hard leaning in again. I wasn't going to let him come any closer. I punched him in the Adams apple.

"Now tell me where is Austin." I asked.

"That none of your business." Dallas snarled while taking out a knife. I didn't want to get killed but the problem was I didn't know how to fight. So I did what every sixteen year old girl dose in a fight, I ran at him and kicked him in the balls. He fell right to the ground.

"WHERE IS AUSTIN?" I yelled. He shook his head so I got on top of him and stared pinching and slapping every piece of skin on him. I was so busy hitting him I didn't see him get a knife so when he pricked me. I freaked out jumping off of him. Then he took my head and put it in a head lock bring the knife close to my neck.

"Look you little slut I gave you so many times to get with this, but you rejected me. So now Ally since I have no use with you say goodbye to your life. I bet you wish you would have let me have fun with you." Dallas said with an evil smirk. Before I could argue about him calling me slut, the bed lit on fire.

**Austin Pov! **

As I lay here in this…wait where the heck am I? Wait am I dead because this looks nothing like heaven. Then it was like watching a movie because all my good and bad memories started playing I don't what on but I could see all my memories. I saw all the way up to fight with Dallas and I. Then I saw it the worst memory of my life Dallas killing me. I closed my eyes not wanting see my defeated self, dead on the ground. Then it stopped and I started hearing voices, it sounded like Dallas's.

"Look you little slut I gave you so many times to get with this, but you rejected me. So now Ally since I have no use with you say goodbye to your life. I bet you wish you would have let me have fun with you." I heard Dallas say. He was going to kill Ally… I could feel tears trickle down my face thinking I am not there to protect Ally. I shouldn't have fought with Dallas and maybe I would have been alive to protect her. I put my hand over my ears not wanting to hear Dallas kill Ally. Why did Dallas have to be so cruel? I could feel anger running through my body. Ally didn't deserve this. I wasn't going to die without knowing she is safe and she sure as heck wasn't safe with a murder like Dallas. I looked at my hand to see balled up fist that were red. Wait let me say that again. I looked at my hand to see balled up fist that were RED! Now I don't know about you but to me red hands aren't normal, unless you're Mr. Crabs from SpongeBob. Then all of a sudden my hands turned into flames, but I didn't feel pain. I did scream from complete shock and horror. Then I heard Ally scream. Dallas wasn't going to kill her at least not on my watch.

**Okay so horrible ending and fight scene I know, whatever but like whoa! OKAY SO I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE THINKING AFTER YOU READ THIS CHAPTERS. I T COULD BE RANDOMN, QUSETIONS, CONSTRUCTIVE CRISTIM AND ADVICE OR SUGGESTIONS. I JUST WANT TO KNOW BECAUSE I PLAN ON CHNAGING THE CHARACTERS NAME AND BACROUND A LITTLE BIT AND TRY PUBLISHING THIS STORY WHEN I AM DONE SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, SO I CAN MAKE THIS STORY HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF GETTING PUBLISH. Anyways wonder what going to happen to Austin and Ally will everything be alright or will it be a horrible disaster. THANX FOR EVERYTHING! SORRY FOR MISTAKES AND THIS BING A LATE UPDATE BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG IT HAS BEEN ONE DAY AND ALREADY I HAVE 79 PEOPLE WHO HAVE CHECKED OUT THIS STORY! TO YOU THAT MIGHT BE BAD, BUT TO ME THAT IS AUSOME SO YOU GUYS ROCK! SO I DECIDECE TO GIVE YOU THIS CHAPTER. LOVE YOU GUYS! THANX FOR EVERYTHING. **

**Chapter 9!**

**ALLY POV.**

I started screaming in total shock that the bed was on fire. How the heck? Did Dallas set a bomb or something? Dallas had dropped the knife. We just stood there staring at the bed.

"Why is the bed on fire?" I asked Dallas.

"I honestly don't know." Dallas said.

"Yes because saying honestly makes me believe you. I want to know why Austin's bed on fire."

"Calm down women, I don't know why it is on fire, but I do know your still going to die.

"Uh?" I asked then Dallas punched me in the gut and pushed me towards the fire. I could feel the fire touch my skin, but before I could scream the fire went out and the bed turned into ashes and there stood a pissed off Austin.

**Austin Pov.**

One minute I was in the darkness hearing Ally scream and then a flash of red showed and now I am standing here looking at Dallas push Ally towards the fire. I was beyond pissed off.

"What was that about Ally dying?" I said. Then I attacked Dallas my body fully lit on fire. I could feel his skin burn beneath me while I pinned him against the wall. I was going to kill him, but I just couldn't, I wasn't going to be a murder. It took me all my strength to let go of him but I did.

"You are lucky I didn't kill you, now GET OUT!" I said and Dallas ran out the door.

"Austin!" Ally said bolting towards me after the fire all over my body went out. I felt her arms wrap around me tight, so I wrapped my arms around her. We stood there just enjoying each other present. Then I felt something wet on my shoulder. I looked down to see Ally with tears rushing on your face.

"Ally what's wrong?" I said tilting up her chin to look her in the eyes. She just kept crying not saying anything. I decide we should sit down and talk, so I grabbed Ally's hand leading her downstairs to my couch.

When we were downstairs I sat her in my lap on the couch while she held on to me tight.

"Ally what's wrong?" I asked. She didn't say anything but hug me tighter. After a few minutes I heard her mumble, but I couldn't understand her.

"I thought you were dead." Ally whispered knowing that I didn't hear her the first time.

"Ally, it okay I am right here." I said.

"But-but-but he hurt you."

"Ally let's not worry past. Think about the present where I am right here with you."

"I can't, all I can think about is what Dallas has done and how I was an idiot to let him in here."

"Ally you are not an idiot you just wanted to give him another chance I understand and Dallas is gone and is never coming back."

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about Dallas."

"Ally I know Dallas tried to kill you and I and I know that's scary, but look at this way he failed because we are both still alive."

"He didn't just try to kill." Ally said.

"Ally what else did he do?" I asked curious to what she was going to say.

"He…um…tried...to...err…r-r-r-rape me." Ally whispered while tears flowed down her cheeks.

"HE RAPED YOU!" I yelled wanting to kill Dallas.

"He tried to…" Ally said.

"I am going to kill him."

"No please Austin I don't want you to fight him again. It like you said the past is past."

"But, Ally he tried to rape you."

"I know and I hate him for it, but I don't want anyone getting hurt again so let's not fight him." Ally said giving me her puppy dog eyes. How could she sit here and beg me not to kill someone when she almost got raped? Why would Dallas even do something that sick? I could feel myself getting pissed as I thought about Dallas almost raping Ally. I had to figure out a way to get revenge on him without Ally knowing. Maybe I could go to house and "accidently" stab him in his sleep, but how do you do that? Maybe-

"Austin your arms are on fire!" Ally yelled jumping off of me and interrupting my thoughts. I looked down and saw my arms lit on fire. Why did this keep happening? I decide to be the calm one in this situation because there was no way it was going to be Ally.

"Uh? Oh yeah that has been happening for some weird reason." I said trying not to freak out.

"WHY?!"

"I don't know."

"Do you feel pain?"

"No."

"Well do you want water to put it out or are you going to be fire boy for the rest of your life?!" Ally said

"Water would be nice."

Ally came back and threw water on my arms. In a matter of seconds the fire was out. Then Ally got out her phone and started dialing someone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked.

"The doctor." Ally answered.

"Why?"

"Austin your arms just lit on fire and you're asking me why I am calling the doctors."

"Ally I think we established that I asked why you're calling the doctors now it your turn to tell me why. God, Ally do you not know how a conversation works?"

"What? Ugh never mind. I am calling the doctor to have them figure out why your arms lit on fire."

"No! If you do that I have to get my dad to come with me because I am not eighteen."

"Austin your health is more important than your relationship with your dad."

"Please Ally! I can't go with my dad." I said getting down on my knees and giving Ally my cutest puppy dog face.

"Ugh fine!"

"Yes!" I said.

"Now Ally I have known you for a couple of days and I don't know anything about your life other than you get bullied at school. Tell me about yourself." I said while we both sat down on the couch.

"Okay but you have to tell me about yourself too and if you don't I will force you to go to the doctors."

"Okay. First question, where were you born?"

"Miami, Florida."

"So here?"

"Yeah… I am pretty sure this place is called Miami, Florida."

"Okay I was born here too! Now what was your childhood like?"

"Um…well it kind of a long story."

"I have time."

"Okay so when I was three my mom left me. She put me in a foster home. At first they were nice to me and I loved it, but then the kids grew up and realized reading and being a goodie goodie isn't cool, so they started to tease. I could take teasing but then it got so worse that the leaders started using me because they knew I wouldn't disobey them so they made me do all the chores and work they had to do. It would get so bad that I would cut myself because I thought I was a horrible person. Then a summer miracle happened because when I was eight a Latino girl named…um…err….what was it…Trish came to the foster home and she saw the girls teasing me and she stood up for me. After that day we became best friends she was one who got me to talk again. Then it was when I turned thirteen my mom came back for me. I don't know how but she forced the leaders to let me out of that hell hole, but I still missed Trish. I went home with my mom and she cared for me for one day because the next day she went out and never came back. I have been living in a small apartment alone for three years. I guess it was a good thing the leaders at the foster home taught me how to care for myself."

"Whoa Ally I am so sorry you had to live that horrible childhood." I said.

"Yeah. Now what was your childhood like?"

"Well I lived my life with my mom and dad. I was ten when I found out my dad had raped my mother and that is when I started hating my farther and hanging out Dallas. Dallas had changed me from a nerdy good boy to a cool bad boy. He would tell me to take out my anger on other kids by beating them up, he taught me how to fight and I knew all these things were wrong but I still listened to him. Kids would go home with bruises on them all because of Dallas and I. We were monster, but it got the ladies and that was all I cared about back then, being cool. Then my mom died and I became worst I would make sure the kids would go home and their parents would have to take them to the hospital because they had broken body parts, shockingly Dallas and I never got caught. Then one day I was about to beat up this kid name Dez, but instead of screaming or crying in terror he just told me jokes and made me laugh and then I choose not to beat him up. I started hanging around Dez more and I became a little nicer, but then Dallas and Dez would argue who got to hang with me. So I decide I would hang out with them separately. That is what I did, except sometimes when I wanted to see them both, but the problem was I hung around Dallas more than Dez which made me become meaner. I would never listen to the voices in my head telling me not to do something until you came around and for some strange reason I started listening."

"Aww Austin I am happy that I changed you I guess, but I am sorry your mom died and that you didn't have a good relationship with your dad. So I guess in a way we both had a horrible childhood."

"Yeah." I said.

Ally crawled into my lap, but this time instead of siting she laid her head down in between my legs. She took my hand and started playing with it opening it and closing it.

"Ally you can see?" I asked hoping that she could so that we could watch TV and not sit here being bored.

"Austin you already knew that." Ally said still playing with my hand.

"No can you see fully? Like things aren't blurry?"

"Yes…wait I can see fully! I can watch TV and read my books"

"Cool want to watch TV?"

"Yup."

We decide to watch Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide.

"Austin I know this is crazy, but I want to go back to school." Ally said.

**OKAY THIS IS LONG. BUT I AM DONE YAY! NOW IN THE FUTURE WHEN I WRITE LONG CHAPTERS DO YOU WAT ME TO SPILT IT UP INTO PARTS OR PUT UP THE WHOLE THING NO MATTER HOW LONG? ANYWAYS ALLY WANTS TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL, I WONDER WHAT GONA HAPPEN THERE. IS SHE GOING TO BE CLOSE WITH AUSTIN AS SHE IS NOW OR WILL SHE MEET SOMEONE ELSE OR WILL IT BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ALSO DID YOU GUYS SEE THE AUSTIN AND ALLY EPISODE IT HAD TREZ! AHHH SO CUTE CAN'T WAIT TILL THE NEXT EPISODE. OKAY IMA SHUTUP NOW, THANXX FOR EVERYTHING! SORRY FOR MISTAKES! CHOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OHH HOW I LOVE LONG WEEKENDS MORE TIME FOR ME TO WRITE, BUT SADDLY MY LONG WEEKED COMING TO AN END! ANYWAYS AUSTIN AND ALLLY ARE GOING TO SCHOOL WONDER WHAT CRAZINESS IS GOING TO HAPPEN FIND OUT NOW BY READING CHAPTER 10!**

**Chapter 10**

**ALLY Pov**

Austin looked at me like I had grown two heads then he put his and on my head.

"What are you doing?" I asked my eyes rolling up to look his hand on my forehead.

"I am making sure you aren't sick." He said his hand going to feel the side of my neck.

"Why?" I asked totally confused.

"Because you want to go to school may I remind you that the reason you aren't there is because of what happened at school."

"Yeah I know, but I need to get my education I just can't avoid school the rest of my life and I know this weird but I miss going to school." I said. Then Austin removed my head from his lap jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. What was that boy up to? Austin came back down with a first aid kit in his hands.

"Open up your mouth." Austin said pulling out a thermometer. Was that even in a first aid kit?

"Austin I am fine a-" I said getting cut off by him sticking the thermometer in my mouth. I closed my mouth not wanting to choke on the long piece of machine in my mouth.

"Mhmmm… your temperature is okay."

"Of course it is okay because I am not sick!" I said getting frustrated. Why couldn't he see that it was normal for me to want to go to school, sure I got bullied but my education was more important to me then a bunch of girls bullying me?

"So you really want to go to school?"

"Yes. I have been saying that all along."

"Why."

"Well watching Ned Declassified School Survival Guide made me miss school. Also I need my education."

"Well okay."

"Yeah." I said yawning and resting my head in his lap again.

**Austin Pov**

"Ally, do you want to go upstairs and sleep in the guest room bed?" I asked.

"No I don't feel like moving." Ally whined.

"Sorry, but we going to have to go upstairs there is no space on this couch for the both of us." I said scooping Ally up bridal style.

By the time I was in the guest room Ally was asleep in my arms but the weird thing is her skin was white I am talking like paper or snow white. I looked at her and she looked fine, so why was she white. I decide I will address her really white skin with her later for now I was going to let her get some rest. I laid her down on the bed putting the covers over her and then I hoped in bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Austin! Austin! Wake up!" Ally yelled in my ear while straddling me and hitting my chest.

"Is it Christmas?" I asked.

"No." Ally said.

"Then I am going back to sleep."

"No wake up! Today we get to go back to school."

"Ally can't we go back on a Monday todays a Tuesday."

"No Tuesday is close to Monday now get your lazy butt up."

"But tod-"

"Fine I will go by myself where I will probably get hurt by Dallas all because Austin is a big chicken." Ally said in a horrible sad acting voice and then walking out of the room with her head down. Even though I knew she wasn't that sad I still knew she was right about if I wasn't there Dallas would probably try to finish his mission to kill her.

"Fine I am up and let's get this straight Austin Moon is not a chicken." I said then Ally turned around with a huge smile on her face. Then she did a weird dance and zipped out of the room to let me get ready.

When I was ready I went downstairs to eat and then head out.

"No time to eat it is 7:50am school starts at 8:00am!" Ally said while I was walking towards the kitchen.

"Ally we can be late calm down!" I said walking towards the kitchen. Then Ally grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door. I decide to give up on getting my glorious food, so I let Ally drag me to the car. We got in my red mustang and put the keys in and went to school.

It was a miracle that we even got to school with Ally yelling for me to drive faster because we had two minutes. We got out of the car and went towards our lockers all the way people were staring at us.

"Austin, why are they staring at us?" Ally whispered

"Probably because they didn't think you were coming back after what happened so there probably just in shock." I said taking her hand. Then we went to our separate classes.

**Ally Pov!**

I was sitting in Math listening to my teacher Mr. Dividend talk about geometry. I was trying so hard to pay attention but it kind of hard when you have the most boring teacher in the world and there a bunch of kids around you using their phones under the desk. I decide to give my brain a break and started looking around the class I saw girls texting their boyfriends, guys playing games on their phone, a blonde girl on Facebook reading a post about some girl who goes in the guy's bathroom and guys on Twitter talking about how big there private area is. Wow my class is full of idoits and who knew I wasn't the only one that went in the guy's bathroom. I sat there for a few minutes then the bell rang and I started going to lunch.

I walked into lunch getting in line to hear girls and guys snicker. I decide to ignore them and buy my lunch. When I was out of the line I saw Austin at the guys table. I went to sit with him. I put my food down on the table.

"Whoa hold it, a girl like you going to sit with us. Oh yeah that is right I forgot you're a guy." Said a boy who with black hair and was sitting next to Austin. I looked at Austin hoping he would say something, but I saw he was trying to avoid my gaze.

"Um...excuse but I am girl." I said whisper.

"Oh yeah you're the pervert girl who goes in the boys bathroom." Said the boy.

I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"HEY all you people! This girl thinks she isn't the school pervert the one who hides in the boy's bathroom, now so I can prove to her that she is the school pervert, yall who think she isn't say no yall who do scream pervert." The boy said standing on his chair getting the cafeteria attention. Then I heard a bunch of people screaming pervert even one girl put her phone in the air to show me a picture of me in the boy's bathroom. Then someone started throwing food at me yelling dirty pervert! Then more people started throwing food at me and I just wanted to die.

I ran out of the cafeteria not wanting to deal with this crap. I try to be nice and crap happens to me! Whoever made up that saying what comes around goes around was a liar! I kept running until I was out side. I sat in the middle of the street. I didn't care if a car came might as well kill me nobody likes me! Not even Austin he just sat there while people made fun of me. At least if I die and go to heaven there will be nice people there and-

_HONK HONK! _Went a car zipping down the street that was going to run over me.

**Whoa… I have wicked brain! Poor Ally! Now the question is Ally going to get run over? I don't know find out on the next chapter if RUNNING FROM HELL! Thanks for everything bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, so I am sad I have been getting the same people reviewing, yes I know at least I got reviews and I am great full, but it is kind of sad when you get like a over 60 people reading your story a chapter and only 4 or 3 reviews a chapter Maybe it is because I am so young and not a good writer, I don't know. Okay enough complains thanks for everything. **HAHA! I tricked you I didn't put my authors note in bold. Anyways here is chapter 11. **

**Austin Pov!**

As soon as Ally ran out of the cafeteria I grabbed my food and ran out after her. When I was out in the hallways I didn't see her but I heard footsteps so I decide to follow her footsteps until I was outside when I saw her outside laying in the streets tears coming down her face. I was about to go get her out of the streets when a car coming down the street fast ran over her legs and then put the break on.

"Ally!" I yelled as soon as the car stopped. I ran into the streets getting beside Ally.

"Seriously when I want to die I don't because the cars have big wheels." Ally said sliding from under the car. How the heck? Big wheels what was she talking about? Then I saw the car had monster truck wheels so the bottom of it was like not even close to the street and Ally could slip underneath it without getting a single scratch.

"Ally what the heck are you doing?" I yelled helping her up. She let me help her until we crossed the street and was on the side walk while the car drove away while mumbling something about crazy kids.

"Get away from me." Ally said pushing me off of her while tears flowed down her face. Then she walked down the side walk.

"No, Ally you could have died!" I said a little bit softer grabbing her arm to stop her.

"I wish I did then I wouldn't have to deal with people like you. I thought you cared about me but you just sat there while everyone called me a pervert!" Ally said turning around and hitting me on the chest.

"Ally I am sorry!" I said wrapping her in a hug hoping she would forgive me.

"Yeah right. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be known as a pervert all over social media?! Why didn't you say something? I thought I had finally met someone other than Trish who actually cared for me, but I was obviously I was wrong. I can't believe I fell in lov-" Ally said cutting herself off and trying to break out of my hug. Was she about to say love with you?

"Ally I do care about you! I would hate to see you die and the people in there are bunch of A-holes! You and I know you're not a pervert and that is all what matters!" I said still hugging her. She stopped pounding on me and looked into my eyes.

"If you know I am not a pervert why don't you go in there and tell them." Ally asked.

"Because I am afraid of ruining my reputation."

"But if there a bunch A-holes you shouldn't care what they think about you?" Ally said.

"Yeah."

"Then go in there." Ally said pushing me towards the school.

"Fine, but you have to do something first." I said. She nodded. Then I looked at her outfit. She had on a long black skirt and red vest and a black jacket over a really pretty blues shirt and a black tie on. I took her hand and ran into the school and then into the art class room. It was still lunch so all the teachers were in the teacher lounge and lucky for us the art teacher left the door open.

Once we were inside I took Ally's vest, tie and jacket.

"What are you doing?" Ally asked. I put my finger to her lip and telling her to shush. She nodded.

"Ally I am going to need you to say still." I said finding scissors and started cutting her skirt high, mid-thigh, but not too high just enough to make her look sexy. When I was done I found some blue chalk and used it as eye shadow on her, but not too much to make her look like a clown. Last I took my hand and did my best finger combing. Then I took a step back and looked Ally she looked so beautiful and sexy. I cleaned up everything and then took Ally hand and ran to the cafeteria. They had stopped throwing food and were just talking in this messy cafeteria. Then I pushed Ally in the cafeteria. Everyone stopped eating and looked at her. I saw her eyes water. Then there was a whistle from the boys and people whispering who was the new girl and she looks pretty. Then I walked in and grabbed Ally's hand she was smiling so big.

"Okay do you people remember the girl you called a pervert well this is her and you should be honored that she ever thought of seeing you boy's dick because she is so fricken sexy! Let's get on thing straight she isn't a pervert yes she was in the boys bathroom more than once, but she has a good reason so you guys better say sorry because I know this is not how we treat pretty girls in Miami High and if you don't say sorry I will personally kick your butt. Last she got to be pretty awesome to be holding the most popular and sexiest guy in this schools hand." I yelled. Dead silence, crap maybe my plan wasn't working, but then someone yelled sorry then another until the whole cafeteria was yelling sorry and cheering Ally's name. Ally and I just stood there with huge smiles on our faces.

_RINGGGGG! Went the bell._

Ally and I exited the cafeteria going to our classes.

We went our separate ways to our classes. I went to my classes which were the same as always.

When it was time to go home I went outside and saw Ally waiting by my car. We hopped in and drove away. While driving Ally had fell asleep and her skin was white again. What the heck? I decide I would ask her when we got home. I kept driving until we were home. When we got home before I woke up Ally I took a picture of her. Then I woke her up and went inside.

"Ally, why does your skin turn white?" I asked.

"What?" Ally asked

"Your skin it turns white when you sleep. See." I said showing her the picture.

"Whoa. I never realized that."

"Well duh it happens when you sleep."

"Oh yeah, Well I will look up why online after I am done with my homework."

"Ugh you said the H word."

"I never said hell. If that is what you're referring to."

"No you said homework."

"Homework is not bad."

"Yes it is, it kills trees."

"So you're saying paper is bad and pencils are bad since it kills trees?"

"Yes! Now while you do your homework I will be upstairs figuring out excuses to say for why I don't have my homework." I said going up the stairs.

"Wait Austin." Ally said bolting up the stairs. Then she hugged me. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean what I said today I know you care about me and thank you for saying that. Also I was wondering before you gave me a makeover did you think I was pretty still." Ally said.

"You were okay." I said, that was the wrong answer.

"Wow you're just like the other guys judging girls on their prettiness." Ally said bitterly. Then she ran down the stairs and out the door. Got out her homework and went in the kitchen. I followed after her. When I got the kitchen she totally ignored me not saying anything so I decide to poke her.

"What do you want? You know I thought you were different." Ally whispered harshly and slapping my hand away from her shoulder.

"I am different." I said.

"Yeah sure." Ally said slapping my hand away from her every time I poked her cheeks.

"What is your problem?!" Ally yelled standing up and turning around to face me.

You're my problem." I said.

"How am I the problem?" Ally said.

"Your my problem because you not understanding."

"I am not understanding you're the one judging girls like a sexists pig! You have some problems you hear me Moon so don't you go tellin-" Ally said getting cut off by my lips.

**Okay so I am going to cut it off here because well I am tired! So I don't have a lot to say other than reviews equal new chapters! Sorry for mistakes. Thanks bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SUP! I DON'T WHAT TO SAY SO ENJOY! THANXX FOREVERYTHING! LALALA REVIEW PLEASE!**

**SHOUT OUT To**___yadorkable: _** Hoped you liked my early birthday gift!**

**CHAPTER 12**

**ALLY POV!**

How did I just go from talking to feeling more skin than I was supposed to on my lips? Oh that right Austin was kissing me and I was not happy, but his lips felt so good trying to get my lips to kiss back, but he was only doing this because the way I look he would never do this if I was wearing what I normally wore. I know this was a pathetic thing to be mad about Austin not thinking I was pretty, wow one day of being pretty and I already have started getting the brain of the popular mean girls. I know you're thinking if it is so pathetic why aren't you kissing him back well because my brain is being stupid decide to go off on him even though I was more sad than mad, but I wasn't going to let him see me cry over this. I couldn't let this kiss going on any longer, so even though it was hard I pried my lips away from his and then before I realized what I was doing I had slapped him.

"What the heck?" Austin said jumping away.

"You deserve that. You know you only kissed me because the way I look right now." I said.

"Why do you think that?" Austin asked, but I ignored him stopping out of the kitchen. Right before my foot hit the first step to go upstairs I felt me get swung over Austin shoulder. Did he really think this would solve the problem?

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled pounding on Austin back and trying so hard not to laugh. Then Austin walked inside a room and walked down the stairs. Then I realized this must have been the room I was in when I was blind and felt buttons and a stick. I was right; it was an arcade down here. It had a bunch of games and game console, from an Atari to a Ps4. Austin passed all them going into another room back there with bean bags, sofas and a huge flat screen TV in planted into the wall. He sat down with me still over his shoulder then he flipped me back over with my legs in his lap. Before I could yell at him he grabbed my waist turned me and plopped me right in his lap. I went to jump out of his lap, but his arms were around my waist tight not letting me go. What was up with him forcing people to stay wrapped in his arms when they were mad at him?

"Why and what am I doing down here?" I asked.

"Because we need to talk." Austin said. I decide to ignore Austin by looking around the room if he thought this was a way of solving our problem he was wrong. After a few minutes of not talking I think Austin saw I was ignoring him.

"Okay Ally you're not leaving my arms until you talk to me about why you're mad without hitting or yelling. By the way I could sit here all day I have a huge TV to watch also I have all my favorite games in the cabinet back there." Austin said pointing at the cabinet. I just sat there glaring at him. He just stood up and quickly switched from his arms around me to his hand grabbing my wrist very tight. He walked over to cabinet picked some games. Then he walked back to the bean bag and put down the games, and then he went back to the cabinet and grabbed the Xbox. This kept happening except each time he walked to the cabinet it was to get something new. When he was done he turned on the TV and started watching Duck Dynasty, but I couldn't see because he had sat down but turned me so I was facing his chest. Also he had plugged his head phones into the TV so I couldn't hear. I was so bored. I sat there for about forty minutes trying to find something to do but the best thing I could do was see how many times Austin could laugh in a minute his highest was five times. Then after thirty minutes I felt Austin move around and I could see out of the corner of my eye Austin picking up a controller. Then I felt Austin hands move against my back as he played his game. I was going to die of boredom! I knew I couldn't stay mad at him for long especially over something so stupid.

"Fine I will talk." I said.

"I knew you would, but I am surprised it took that long." Austin said.

"Yeah, now I am mad because you said I was sexy today in the cafeteria but today when I asked you if I looked pretty in my other clothes you said I looked okay and I don't know why but that hurt me. Which is a pretty stupid to get mad about right?" I said.

"Ally you do look okay, but that doesn't mean I don't like okay. Honestly you do dress weird, but I love that about you. I love when you got that makeover too. I think your beautiful inside and out. It like that saying that cheese saying it doesn't matter what it is on the outside, it matter what's in the inside. Now I am sorry may you please forgive me?"

Am I hallucinating or did he say love?

"I said love." Austin said, did I say that out loud or did he just read my brain?

"Austin I am sorry this whole fight was stupid!"

"Actually this was the best fight in history!"

"Uh how I was hitting you and yelling like a crazy woman!"

"Because I got to do this." Austin said.

Then I felt his soft lips connect with mine and this time I kissed back! It was like our lips were made for each other. His lips were so soft and nice. Then I felt myself wrap my arms around his neck and play with his hair. Then I felt his hands play with my hair. We kissed until we were out of breath and had to pull apart. Austin put his head against mine so I could smell his minty breath.

"You were right this was best fight history!" I said.

"Why do you think it was the best fight in history other than that amazing kiss?" Austin said.

"Um…" I

"Come on tell me."

"Okay because I got to sit in your lap for over an hour and I got kissed by you twice."

"I guess we should fight more often." Austin said winking and helping me up from the bean bag.

"No." I said while Austin laughed and cleaned up. Then we went upstairs. While upstairs I did my homework.

"Aw some ones getting tired." Austin said when he walked into the kitchen heard me yawning while I was finishing my homework.

"Well I am tired and this stupid math problem is getting on my nerves!" I yelled.

"Ally calm down!" Austin said putting his hand on my shoulders.

"I can't I have to finish this but it makes no sense!"

"Ally, relax." Austin said starting to massage my shoulders. I couldn't even respond because his hands were like magic. He kept massaging me for what seemed like forever. Then I looked at the paper in front of me and I don't know what it was but the answer came to me.

"TWO!"

"Uh" Austin said still massaging me.

"The answer is two; well at least I hope it is!" I said jumping up from the kitchen table and regretting it as soon as I did because Austin stopped massaging me.

"Congratulations, but you do realize you have been doing homework for a long time it is midnight!"

"What how? It only felt like thirty minutes." I said looking at the clock and Austin was right it was midnight.

"Wow, you're the only person who can make doing homework for hours feel like only thirty minutes!" Austin said

"Yeah. Oh my god I have school tomorrow!" I said zipping up the stairs and getting ready for bed. I hear Austin chuckle behind me as he followed.

After I was in bed, I felt Austin come in and wrap his arms around me, so he was spooning me.

"Austin what are we?" I said turning around to face him.

"Uh. Ohh. Well considering I kissed you twice and the second time you kissed back, I said some of the things I love about you and I am spooning you right now. I think that will make us a couple how about you?" Austin answered. Thank god it was dark or Austin would have been able to see my face which was red as a tomato.

"Yeah I think so too."

"Well only one thing left to do is… My dearly beloved Ally will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" Austin asked getting out of bed and getting on one knee, so it looked like he was proposing.

"Um I am not sure…."

"Oh." Austin said with disappointment in his voice.

"I am kidding! Of course I would want to be your girlfriend." I said leaning down out of the bed and kissing him right on the lips. I felt his arms go around my waist and my hands go to his soft beautiful blonde hair. Then we had to pull away because we were out of breath and we needed to get to bed.

"Night Al's." Austin said as he climbed back into the bed and spooning me again and kissing me on my forehead.

"Night Austin." I said as I kissed his cheek. Then before I knew it I was out like a light bulb.

**OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER WAS BORING I KNOW! BUT IT IS LEADING UP TO THE NEXT DRAMA AND WE MIGHT FIND OUT A BIG SECRET, SO STAY TUNED! OKAY REVIEW PLEASE IT MAKE THE CHAPTER COME A LOT FASTER. OKAY THANKS FOR EVERYTHING SORRY FOR MISTAKES.**

**BAAAAAHH BYEEEEEE! **


	13. Chapter 13

**HEYO FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO**_** yadorkable! **_**Hope you had an amazing birthday! Anyways OMG YOU GUYS DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE TODAY BUT I SAW I HAD EIGHT REVIEWS IN A DAY AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE SEE I TOLD YOU I WRITE FASTER WHEN I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS! SO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THAT! ALSO ANYTIME YOU GUYS HAVE A BIRTHDAY COMING UP TELL ME AND IF YOU WRITEN SOME STORIES I WILL REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE ON MY FAVORITE ONE BECAUSE I LOVE GIVING LITTLE PRESENTS ON BIRTHDAYS! OKAY ON TO…..**

**CHAPTER 13**

**AUSTIN POV!**

The next morning I woke up to find no Ally. I looked all over her room to find nothing. I walked downstairs and there she was dancing weird to a song playing in her purple head phones and cooking pancakes. I snuck into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around her.

"Agh! Oh it is you Austin." Ally said while I bent down and kissed her temple.

"Morning." I whispered in her ear.

"Morning. Hey you're finally up early."

"Ally it is 8:30am that means were going to be late for school."

"No Austin it 7:30am time went back an hour."

"Ohhhh."

"Yeah, now the pancakes are ready do you want some?"  
"Yes!"

"Okay hold your horses." Ally said while I ran over to try to get my pancake but she slapped my hand away and pointed to the table. I sat down at the table while Ally brought me pancakes.

"Oh my gosh Austin, slow down you're going to choke." Ally said while I devoured my pancakes.

"I can't they are so good and if I do choke you will have to give me mouth to mouth."" I said winking at Ally.

"Thank you and I wouldn't have to give you mouth to mouth." Ally said.

"Oh so you would let me die."

"No I would do the Heimlich maneuver. Didn't you pay attention in health?"

"The what, maneuver?"

"The Heimlich maneuver it is when- Oh my gosh it is 7:50am it is almost time to go! We need to go get ready!" Ally said snatching away my pancakes.

"Pancakes, Now!" I growled playfully.

"No Austin I will give it to you in the car!" Ally said pulling my arm to get me up from my chair.

"Pancakes." I said pouting.

"No! Austin I swear if you aren't ready and in that car in 5 minutes I will never hug you or kiss you or make you a single pancake again!" Ally threatened while I jumped out of my chair running upstairs to get ready.

When I was done I ran downstairs and saw Ally dressed in some gray yoga pants and my black hoodie I gave to her on the first day we met. Even though she looked like she was going to gym she still looked beautiful.

"You look beautiful." I said kissing her cheek as we went in the car.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Ally said looking at my outfit which was some black jeans and a black and blue stripped shirt.

"I know." I said.

"Your so cocky- Oh my gosh we have five minutes' drive!" Ally yelled starting the car. Then we took off.

"NO!" Ally yelled giving me a mini heart attack while I parked the car in front of the school.

"What? Did I run over someone?" I asked panicking.

"We are late by a minute!" Ally said getting out of the car and running.

"Ally calm down!"

"I can't I am going to go in there looking like a fool."

"Ally you won't look like a fool."

"We have to go back. We can just lie saying I was sick." Ally said turning around to walk back to the car.

"Nope! You made me miss out on eating my pancakes, so you are going to go to class even if I have to drag you to your seat!" I said dragging her into the school. She didn't say anything knowing I wouldn't change my mind. I walked her to her first class not caring how late I was to my class.

"Okay I will go in the class, but can you please put my backpack in my locker. My locker combo is 28, 4 and 34 and I am in the green pod locker number 14!" Ally said getting her books out of her backpack and running in the class. Fortunate for Ally the teacher wasn't in the room.

After I was done dropping Ally off at her class. I went to her locker and shockingly I remembered her locker number and combo. I put her backpack on the hooks, but then I notice she had written on her backpack_: A+A=Love_. When had she done this I was with her the whole time? I drew a heart around it and wrote: _True that, love you- Austin _on her backpack with a sharpie I found in her backpack. Then I shut her locker and went to my first period.

**ALLY POV!**

I was at my locker thinking about my day, it was awesome the popular girls actually talked to me and didn't judge me because of my outfit. I seriously had to thank Austin again! I can't believe we are dating! Everybody knew we were together especially when Austin had caught Dallas staring at me during lunch and had decided to kiss me on the cheek. I saw Dallas make a disgusted face and stop staring at me. This was for the first time in history that I actually had a good day at school. I was just so happy I was even skipping to Austin car after I had packed everything in my backpack. I couldn't wait for tomorrow!

"Austin thank you so much for everything you are amazing!" I said hugging him when I got to the car.

"Whoa! What has you so happy?"

"Everything! I had the best day at school!" I said sounding like a kindergartener coming home from his first day at school.

"_I'm so excited and I just can't hide it!"_ I yelled singing the Pointer Sisters - I'm So Excited song.

"Whoa! Ally you have an amazing voice."

"Thanks!"

When we got home I blasted Pointer Sisters - I'm So Excited and started dancing like a crazy person.

"What- are- you- doing?" Austin asked laughing after every word.

"Dancing!" I said. Then he joined me trying to do my crazy dances. Then the song ended.

"Okay since you're so excited will you be willing to make me pancakes then watch Walking Dead."

"Um. Sure why not."

"Yes! I will be in the arcade!"

Then I went in the kitchen. After I was done cooking I went downstairs to the arcade and brought Austin his pancakes.

"No don't leave sit here were going to watch Walking Dead." Austin said patting his lap as I was about to leave. Then I went over to him and sat in his lap feeling his stomach go up and down as he breathed in and out. Then we started watching the show. I put my head in his chest when the gory and scary parts came, but I wasn't the only on scared I could see him closing his eyes too. Only if the school knew that the great bad Austin was scared of horror movies. I laughed to myself thinking of their reactions if they ever found out.

After watching four episodes I decide to go upstairs. When I was upstairs I saw my phone was bombarded with notifications. I looked through most of them and most of them people calling me a bird some guys that thought I was pretty defended me and said I was an angel. I tapped on the Instagram notification and then I saw a picture of me with cuts in my back with little feathers coming out. I screamed and dropped my phone.

**AUSTIN POV!**

After Ally left I decide to play my games. While I was about to turn on my Xbox I heard a scream. I dropped my controller and ran upstairs. Then I saw Ally in the living room on the couch with her eyes wide. She looked like frozen in shock.

"Ally!" I said running over to her. She didn't say anything. I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she didn't even blink.

"Ally what's wrong?" I asked. She moved her arm slightly to point at her phone. I saw it had some cracks, but then I saw a picture of her and cuts in her back and white feathers coming out. What the hell?

"Ally what is this?" I asked pointing at her phone.

"I don't know." Ally said.

"It looks like one of the girls at our school took this while you were in the girls' locker room."

"It can't be real right? I wouldn't have that in my back without feeling pain. It has to be photo shopped or an edit, right?"

"I don't know the only way to find out is to check."

"But I can't see my back."

"I could check if you want me to."

"Okay." Ally said and turned around. Then I pulled up her shirt and there was two long skinny cuts on each sides of her back stretching diagonal from her shoulder blade to her hip and inside the cut was little white feathers.

"Ally it isn't photo shopped or edited. It is real." I said.

**OKAY SO SORRY TO DISGUST YOU FROM THOES DETAILS ON WHAT ALLY HAD IN HER BACK, BUT I HAD TO HAVE DETAILS SO YOU COULD KIND OF GET A PICTURE. SORRY AGAIN! ANYWAYS I KNOW I SAID YOU WOULD FIND OUT A SECRET, I WAS GOING TO DO THAT BUT THIS IDEA CAME TO ME SO YEAH AND THIS CHAPTER IS WAY TOO LONG AND I HATE READING LONG CHAPTER BECAUSE MY BRAI TENDS TO SKIP OVER WORDS AND THE CHAPTER DOESN'T MAKE SENSE SO SORRY! ANYWAYS THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I WAS WONDERING DO I HAVE A BIRTHDAY TWIN… MY BIRTHDAY DEC. 14! ALSO I DECIDE IF I DON'T UPDATE BY 11PM THEN I WILL UPDATE THE NEXT DAY! OKAY THANK YOU AND SORRY FOR MISTAKES BYE LOVE YOU ALL!**


	14. Chapter 14

**HEYO! IT IS ME! OKAY SO LIKE 5 REVIEWS IN ONE NIGHT AWSOME! LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**ANSWER TO A GUEST QUESTION: MY name is Breanna and don't worry I don't think the question is weird I thought it was cool! Thank you for the review! **

**CHAPTER 14 **

**Ally Pov.**

He had to be joking. Why the heck would I have little feathers in my back? This isn't possible. Maybe I should go to doctors. What am I thinking I can't go to doctors I will probably give him a heart attack because no teenaged girl is supposed to have feathers. Maybe it was fake…maybe I already had cuts in my back but then someone glued feathers in them, wait wouldn't I feel it. There has to be a possible reason for this.

"Austin this isn't possible." I said.

"Ally I thoughts so to until I saw your back. It like they say anything is impossible." Austin said.

"Yeah, but isn't that saying just for chasing your dreams, right?"

"I don't know, I am not the smart one here."

"Whatever, back to my problem. Do you think there is a way you could pull out the feathers?"

"I could try." Austin said. Then he lifted my shirt up and then I felt a sharp pain in my back.

"OW!" I said jumping away.

"Ally I am sorry, all I did was lightly pull." Austin said with worry in his eyes.

"It is fine. It just felt like has some had yanked my hair hard."

"Well Ally I don't think the feathers are supposed to be pulled out."

"But, how am I supposed to live with feathers in my back. How am I supposed to go back to school?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could use a big jacket to cover it up."

"Yeah I guess… I am going to look up if this is possible." I said going upstairs to the guest room.

**Austin Pov!**

While Ally went upstairs I went to the kitchen to eat some leftover pancakes. We had to find someone to help us with this because I think by now it was obvious we were both supernatural. Maybe I was a zombie! Wait zombie don't light on fire at random times. Poop! Who could help us? Maybe a magician or a fortunate teller or maybe my dad. No he wasn't going to help us! I hated him he would probably tell us lies. Who else?

"Austin, I found nothing just little fairytales. Do you know anyone who could help us?" Ally said coming in the kitchen and sitting next to me at the table.

"Yup! We could find a fortunate teller or magician." I said not saying the other person that I thought of early.

"Austin those people are fake they just trick people for money."

"Well we thought feathers in your back were not real and now look, so they could be real to."

"I am serious Austin! We need someone that isn't fake… I just can't think of anyone."

"Well that all…um...people…I can think of so let's… visit my d- I mean a magician." I said nervously hopping she wouldn't find out that there was one more person.

"Austin why you so nervous? Is there someone else you know?" Ally asked. Crap!

"Pshhh no! Now let's go." I said starting to get up to be pulled back down by Ally.

"I am not going anywhere until you tell me who the other person is." Ally said. I couldn't let her find out who the other person was, but what if she threatens me again like she did this morning.

"The other person is my…dad." I whispered.

"Austin, why would you think of him?"

"On the first night you were in my house and you were in bed I went back down stairs and he started saying you don't belong here and all this other crap, but he talked about a process you and I will start and then he poofed out of the room."

"That is amazing! He knows something we don't know! We have to talk to him and-"

"No! We will not talk to him."

"Please Austin! We need to know!"

"I am sorry Ally but I can't"

"Please Austin maybe he could turn me back to normal."

"I can't talk to him and you can't either because he hates you."

"Austin, please!" Ally said trailing her fingers down my neck.

"Ally I can't!"

"Austin this will be a great way for you to get a better relation with your dad." Ally whispered in my ear sexily. Then I couldn't take it I grabbed her face and smashed my lips against her soft lips. Her lips tasted like vanilla. I felt her kiss me back and out her hand in my hair and then I started kissing her down her neck. I sucked on one spot on her neck. I heard her moan, I kept doing this until I left her with a hickey.

"So can you please talk to him?" Ally said after I was done kissing her.

"Fine." I said.

"YES!" Ally said jumping up and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I will do it later."

"No the sooner the better!" Ally said grabbing my phone off the table and giving it to me.

"Fine, but you can't talk. I don't want him to know you are here."

"Okay I will be upstairs." Ally said walking out of the kitchen. Then I picked up my phone and dialed my father.

**(Austin dad, **_Austin.)_

**Yo.**

_I need you over here_

**Why?**

_The process you talked about is starting._

**Is she still there?**

_No I kicked her out._

**Good. I will be right over.**

_Fine see you then._

**Yeah see you then too.**

After I hang up I went upstairs to the guest room where Ally was playing on her phone.

"He going to be here in a few so don't go downstairs and stay quiet."

"Okay I can't wait. I hope he can turn me back to normal. Since it is kind of obvious were both supernatural do you think you would want to be turned back to normal?"

"Nope. I love this feeling of power like being able to light on fire!"

"Yeah maybe if I find out what I am I would want to stay supernatural."

"Yeah."

"AUSTIN! I AM HERE." My dad yelled. Oh crap he was here. I gave Ally the quiet sign and walked out of the room."

"God no need to yell I am right upstairs. Now tell me this process." I said coming downstairs and siting on the couch.

"I will, but first what were you doing up there." My dad said while sitting next to me.

"None of your fricken business." I said.

"Fine."

"Well tell me about the process."

"Okay, but I can't tell you you're grandfather has to because he knows a lot more."

"But he is dead."

"Nagh I lied he is still alive."

"Oh okay where is he?"

"Down south, we can drive."

"I can't." I said thinking about Ally I wasn't going to leave her.

"I knew it she is still here. I can smell her." My dad said. Did he just read my mind? Then he jumped of the couch and ran upstairs to where Ally was. I ran right behind him.

"She isn't here." I said, but it was too late he had already opened the door and there was Ally siting on the bed on her phone, not hearing us because she had music in her hears. Crap.

**Ally Pov.** **(Short)  
**

I was sitting on the bed listening to a song called Here Comes Forever by a band called R5 when I felt hands around my neck. They weren't Austin because they felt hard and they were squeezing tight. Whoever had their hands around my neck wanted to kill me! I could feel myself run out of my breath as the person squeezed tighter. Then I saw who was squeezing it looked like an older version of Austin, it was his dad. Great! I just had to beg Austin to call him and now I was going to die because of Austin's dad.

**Austin Pov.**

I saw my dad put his hands around Ally. I didn't know what to do he was stronger than me if I fight him I die, but I had to try for Ally's sake.

"Get your hands off her!" I said as I punched my dad so hard in the nose that I heard a crack and I saw blood, but then it quickly healed. He let go of her and looked at me.

"She deserves to die because you lied." My dad said as Ally tried to catch her breath.

"I knew you wouldn't come over if I told you the truth."

"She doesn't belong here."

"Yes she does!"

"Fine I won't tell you the process."

"Mom wouldn't want you doing this she would want you to tell me and bring Ally along, but I guess you don't love her anymore to follow her directions. I guess you used her for her body when you raped her." I said knowing that he hated me bringing up the whole rape thing and him not loving mom.

"You know I still love her."

"Then listen to her and bring Ally and I to find out about this process."

"Fine but don't blame me when you she gets hurt."

"I will be there to protect."

"Not for long because were taking the high way to hell." My dad said. Then I went over to Ally who was quiet this whole time grabbed her and followed my dad to his car.

When we were in the car my dad started it up and then the ground broke apart and we started to go underground.

"Where we going?" I asked panicking.

"To hell." My dad said.

**Okay again no secret…. These are getting so long I can't find a way to add it in one chapter so hopefully it will be in the next chapter! I wonder what going to happen in hell? THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN! SORRY FOR MISTAKES! LOVE YALL BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Howdy! Do you like my story cover took me hours because I kept making mistakes and I couldn't find pictures that look similar to Austin and Ally so those were the closet ones! None of the pictures are mine. ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONG SO GET SOME POPCORN OR HOTCOCO OR FRIED CHICKEN OR WHATEVER YOU LIKE TO EAT WHILE YOU READ! THANK YOU GUYS FOR EVERYTHING! **

**Chapter 15**

**Austin Pov!**

WERE GOING TO DIE! That was only thought in my mind. We were in a car made of metal on the inside and outside with a psychopath driving underground at 100mph and if we got in accident we would die because the seatbelts were lose chains! Did my father not know that some metal melts with fire? Why would he make the car out of metal when we were going to hell where it is supposed to be super-hot? Now because of him we were going to melt like a Popsicle.

"Austin I am scared." Ally said. How do I say everything is going to be okay when I am freaking out too? Was I supposed to say don't worry Ally we will be fine with a psychopath driving a metal car 100mph underground. Note my sarcasm.

"Ally just goes to sleep." I said. Then Ally nodded and put her head in my lap. A few minutes later I heard a light snore and then I saw Ally had fallen a sleep on my lap. How in the world do you actually fall asleep when knowing that there was possibility you may end up dying?!

After few minutes I decide to look outside the window and guess what I saw? Nothing, yup that's right nothing everything was pitch black. How was my dad driving when he couldn't see? Okay now it official we are going to die in here! I decided that I wanted to die in my sleep, so I don't know how I did it, but l fell asleep just like Ally.

I woke up when I felt the car jerk. I looked outside and saw we had arrived in hell. I couldn't believe it we had survived! I look outside and I saw a lot more than darkness this time. There were flames lighting every wear. There was a bunch of rocks and lava. The streets were made of rocks. There were rocky/ dirt towers over a wooden bridge. Also I saw a bunch of demons living life like we did every day, except they could walk through flames and all. **[1] **I looked at Ally and saw she looked horrible. She looked like someone sucked all her blood and I am not talking about that pretty white color she turns when she sleeps, I am talking about the ugly pale color you turn when you are sick. I decide to shake her awake. She opened her eyes and held her head.

"Where are we?" Ally said with a stuffed up nose.

"Hell. You okay?" I asked in concern

"Great. Yeah, I just have headache and my nosed is stuffed. I must be getting a cold."

"You're getting a cold from being in the hottest place in the world?"

"Okay quite the chit-chat and get out of the car and haven't I explained to you guys that she doesn't belong here and now the poor thing is sick." My dad said. Then Ally and I hopped out of the car and started walking towards the towers. I am guessing my grandfather lived there. As we walked I saw a bunch of demons in the flames huddle together whispering stuff like 'king says the thing does belong, we need to kill the thing.', except they mispronounced a few words so it sounded like gibberish but I somehow I understood it. I wonder who the k-

"AGH!" Something yelled zapping me out of my thoughts.

Then I turned around and there was Ally getting dragged away by the same demons and they were lit on fire. I don't know if they realized it but they were burning her! I was about to run over there to kick those demons butt, but my dad beat me to it. Except he didn't fight, he talked.

"Guys she with me. She is a prisoner you and all the others will not touch her." My dad said. What did he think talking to a bunch of killer demons would make them stop? I just kept waiting for the demons to start dragging Ally and ignore my dad but they dropped Ally, but as soon as they did Ally dropped to the ground.

"Ally!" I said running over to help her up. She had burn marks from her wrist to her elbows. I grabbed her hand and helped her up. She looked like she was going to fait any second. I saw sweat coming down her face and she looked like she had a high fever.

"Ally, get on my back you can barely walk." Ally nodded and jumped on.

"I told you wouldn't be able to protect her! If it wasn't for me you would be dead Ally because Austin wouldn't be able to fight them." My dad said. I just ignored him.

"Thank you Mr. Moon for saving me." Ally croaked from on my back.

"Well at least someone has some manners here." My dad said and ignored him again.

We kept walking until we were at my grandfather black tower. It looked like a haunted house. Then my dad walked in the house. Oh and I don't have manners.

"Daniel, were here!" My dad yelled as we walked in.

"Great! Now let's- wait what is she doing here." My grandfather said pointing at Ally as he walked down the stairs.

"Well Austin refused for her to stay home so she ended up coming with us." My dad explained. Then I felt Ally shuffle on my back as they talked about her.

"Well that thing is not staying in here." My grandfather said.

"Your family is so nice." Ally said sarcastically in my ear.

"I know right." I said back to her.

"What did you say?" My grandfather said pointing at Ally. I felt her stiffen up on my back.

"She said this family is nice! Now you are going to tell us the process and Ally is going to stay!" I ordered letting flames come out of the tops of my fingers. I felt Ally wince because the flames had touched her, so I waved my fingers back and forth then the fire went out.

"Fine I will tell you both only because I don't feel like fighting you so let's go in the living room. We walked through the dark hallway until we were in the living room. I sat down on the couch and Ally got off my back and sat next to me.

"Okay where do I start? Let's start why both of you two are not normal in any case. Okay so I was Austin mom's dad and she had a friend who is Ally's mom an-" My grandfather said.

"Wait, why did you call Ally a thing if you both know her?" I asked interrupting my grandfather.

"I said that because I don't like her family. Okay no more interruptions. As I was saying Austin your mom **[2] **Melaniewas friends with Ally's mom Rebecca. The thing is Rebecca came to live with us because her parents died when she was eight. Anyways as the girls got older they became horrible, they stole, murder a kid and did illegal things. Everyone called them out of control and me a bad parent, back then I wasn't a demon so I didn't like seeing them do all these bad stuff. So I went to a friend of mine he was always working on experiments to make the world better, but little did I know that he was an angel, so when I asked him to make your mothers better. He did it with a snap of his fingers they were so nice, but they hated it they wanted to be bad again. They said they were going to kill themselves if I didn't change them back and that is what they did, they cut themselves. Then it was by the daughter of my angel friend they found out what I did to them, so then they searched for demons and they found one. He tried to turn them into delinquents again but the problem is they had been changed into a demon and angel so they were half and half. Being half and half made them human again but they couldn't do too bad or good of stuff so that was good. I thought this whole mess was over, but a few years I get a phone call saying both of your mothers were pregnant. Austin your mom was raped by your dad, but I guess after he apologized a bunch of times she fell in love with him, but he turned out to be a demon making her 75% demon, but she refused to do bad things because she was going to have a baby and need to be a good example. It was hard, but your mom fought off the temptations to do bad things. Ally your mom did it naturally but she did it with an angel your father Zack, so that made her good." My grandfather said.

"Wait so I am demon and Ally's angel?!" I asked

"Not necessarily because you both come from a long line of humans, so you are both angel and demons mixed." My grandpa said.

"Well Ally has white feathers and can turn white when she sleeps. I only can light on fire." I said.

"Well your process isn't over you just started, It happens when you turn 16. Your mom's went through it when they were adults because they had been changed so many times there body didn't know what to become either an angel or demon and with the baby coming on the way all the traits and powers they were supposed to grow into went to you guys while they were pregnant. So if you look at them they look normal. Anyways your dad told nobody to start the process he was just threatening you but ended up getting lucky that your process did happen."

"Well thanks for telling them Daniel we got to go because the girl looks like she is about to die." My dad said. I looked over at Ally who looked like a bus ran her over. I helped up and before I could say anything she hopped on my back. Luckily I had a fast reflex and caught her lags or she would have slid right of my back and on to the ground.

"Okay bye." My grandpa said as he slammed the door in our faces.

We walked back the way we came except there were no demons planning to kill Ally. Luckily the demons didn't see that she wasn't our prisoner like my dad said. When we go to the car I put Ally down and she immediately fell asleep in my lap. Then I decide to go to sleep too.

"Austin get up I need you to watch the car while I go get something." Said a voice. I opened my eyes and saw my dad. I just nodded and started to go back to sleep when I felt my skin come in contact with my dad's hand, hard.

"What the heck is your problem?!" I yelled.

"I said watch the car not go back to sleep." My dad said in a nasty tone.

"God, okay you could have just said that instead of slapping me on my face." I said holding my cheek.

"You need to toughen up more that slap wouldn't even hurt a baby."

"Shut up and go get your god damn stuff." I said. Then I slammed the door shut in his face. Then my dad stormed into the little shop surrounded by little flames.

When my dad came back I saw him holding beer and vodka. Then I saw him bring the beer bottle towards his lips and start chugging it.

"What the heck? Why would you drink beer when you have to drive? Are you trying to get us killed?!" I asked.

"Oh quite wining you baby, this is nothin! I probably won't even get a little drunk off of this stuff." My dad said. I just glared at him and shook my head. He hopped in the car and started it again. I looked outside to see we were driving on a bridge which was over a river of flames. Did these people not know what water is? I looked up at the sky to see it was black. The only light that we had was the fire. I kept looking around outside and comparing it to earth.

THUD!

What the hec-

I didn't even get to finish my thought because there was my dad passed out on the wheel. You have got to be kidding me! The car was still going down the bridge but slightly turning towards the wall of the bridge as it moved. I had to stop it or else the car would end over tipping over the bridge because whoever made this bride decided to add a weak metal chain as a wall for the bridge. So if we continued the way we were going we would probably end up snapping the chain in a heartbeat and ended up falling in the fiery ocean. I hopped to the front seat trying to push my dad out of the way but it wasn't working. I looked up at the road to see we were now a few inches from the wall of the bridge. I pushed one more time with all might and he moved just enough so I could drive.

SNAP!

It was too late the chain snapped and we were already almost about to fall into the fiery ocean. I tried reversing, but the wheels weren't moving.

**Omg is Austin going to save them? If you're wondering what Ally and Austin are pacifically, you will find that out in the next few chapters has they continue their process of becoming a demon / angel. Also in one of the next few chapters you find out why Austin is running from hell, so stick around! Anyways I know this was super long sorry but I just wanted all this to be in the chapter. Okay so like THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! REMEMBER REVIEW MAKE CHAPTERS COME FATSERF SO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE BYE!**

**FOOT NOTES!**

**[1] I am sorry I didn't know how to describe hell that well, so please your imagination!**

**[2] I changed all of the mom and dad's name because I just couldn't imagine them doing that stuff, but they aren't really important because I am just going to have only the grandfather call them by their first names… sorry if you don't like that.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Long time no see… or write I don't know but I haven't been feeling well lately so sorry for that. Anyways thanks for everything hope you enjoy chapter 16!**

**PS I AM WRITING A NEW STORY BUT I DONT KNOW IF I SHOULD POST IT IT IS ABOUT AUSTIN AND ALLY AND SAM AND CAT. SO TELL ME IF I SHOULD WAIT OR NOT!**

**Chapter 16**

**Austin Pov!**

This was it my last few moments on earth or was it my last few moments in hell? Whatever, I just know this is my last few moments of living and I was surrounded by the person I hate and the person I love. What a weird way to die. I mean you want one person in the car to to die (cough cough my dad) and another person to live (cough cough Ally). Also you want yourself to live, but the problem is you have no idea how to get out of the situation living.

"Austin are we going to die?" Ally asked, waking up and looking at the flames with terror in her eyes. I couldn't tell her anything because I honestly didn't know.

"I don't know." I said. I saw Ally's eyes fill with tears ant that when I knew I couldn't do this to her I had to at least try to get us out of here, but how? We could do what they did in Hannah Montana, but we don't have a truck so it would be harder. We only had a side back window where Ally was siting. Wait we could get Ally out of the window have her crawl slowly onto the roof and then crawl all the way down the car then get to the trunk and hop to the street. Then we could do it again, but just with a different person.

"Ally I am-

"Oh My Gosh, Look at the pretty lights!" My dad said waking up. Oh my god he was drunk. Great this just made my plan ten times harder.

"Dad shut up! Ally I am going to open the window you are going to crawl out but stand on the window so you can pull yourself up on to the roof. Then crawl to the back of the car and then hop of the car onto the street." I said rolling down the window fully.

"Okay." Ally said. I watched as she crawled out, but then stood on the window and slowly pulled herself up. Then I heard her crawl over the roof. "Okay I am on the street." Ally said.

"YAY! SHE MADE IT!" My dad said yelling at the top of his lungs. Then he stood up and started bouncing, I was about to tell him to sit down but it was too late the car had tipped over and we started falling.

**Ally Pov!**

I had just made it on the street. When I heard a scream and then I saw the car had tipped over. I saw the car break into pieces and then I saw Austin and his father roll into fire. Then I couldn't see them anymore. I felt tears rushing down my face. I looked down there and saw there was a path that led from the bridge to the fire. I ran down it and saw it was kind of like a beach there was sand and then the flames in front of you.

Why did this cruel earth have to take the only thing I loved on this earth? I started remembering all the moments I had with Austin from the first day we met and hugged to today when he gave me a piggy ride while we walked into hell. Then I thought of that I never got to say I love you.

There was no point in living anymore, right? Everything I have ever loved had been taking away from me my mom, Trish and now Austin. I was worthless now the three people that loved me were gone. I might as well die to-

"OWW!" I yelled getting transported out of my thoughts. Then I saw as I thinking of all that stuff I was walking closer and closer to the fire. Right now I so closed I could feel it burning my legs. I should have backed up, but I didn't I kept walking until the fire touched my heart. Then I saw a strike of lighting and then I saw darkness.

**Austin Pov!**

"Doctor, why is he shivering?" I heard a voice that sounded like Ally. I was super cold and I had a huge migraine that it hurt to open my eyes so I kept them closed and kept listening to the conversation.

"He doesn't belong here." The doctor I think said. Then I felt my stomach turn upside down and I felt the need to puke. I opened my eyes and vomited all over Ally, who was sitting right next to me.

"Austin, are you okay?" Ally said ignoring the fact that I just let out all my guts all over her. I just shook my head. Then I felt another round of puke coming up, but this time the doctor got a trash can and I got my knees and vomited in the trashcan. I felt Ally hands rubbing my back while I puked.

"Sorry." I said to Ally when I was done.

"It is fine I am going to go wash off, hope you feel better." Ally said ruffling my hair and kissing me on the cheek. That was another reason I loved her she wasn't like other girls who would scream at me she just was so chill.

"You should go wash off to." The young woman doctor said after Ally walked out the door. Then I walked out the door.

"Ally, do you know where the men's bathroom is?" I asked as we walked down the white ad golden hallway.

"Yeah just take the next right." Ally said. Then we went down the hallway and went our separate ways.

After I was done cleaning myself up I went back to the hospital room we were in to see just Ally on her side of the room watching Animal Planet. I walked in and sat next to her and that's when I saw the burns and scars she had on her.

"Ally, where did you get all those burns and scars from?" I asked.

"Well some came from hell and the other came from when I walked into the fire."

"What fire?"

"The fire that the car and you fell into." Ally said.

"Why would you walk in there?"

"Because Austin I thought you were dead! You were the only reason I hadn't killed myself earlier. You were the only thing on this earth that cared about me other than Trish and my mom. I knew I wouldn't be able to survive without you so I tried doing suicide." Ally said some tears trickling out of her eyes. I used my thumb to wipe them away. Then the doctor came in.

"Okay since you guys are both awake might as well as tell you where you are. You guys are in heaven. Austin you don't really belong here that is why you don't feel well, but the only reason you're not dead is because well you have about 25% of angel in you. We were going to transport you to hell hospitals, but as we were transporting Ally here all she did was yell out your names so we had to bring you here. Ally was easy for us to clean up since she belonged here, but Austin you were a bit harder but we fixed most of you except the symptoms when you're in a place where you don't belong."

"Wait if were in heaven does that mean we are-" Ally said.

"Yup you guys are dead." The doctor said. That's when I notice I had no heartbeat or pulse.

**WHOA! THERE DEAD…. DUN DUN DUN! OKAY LIKE I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO SAY SO I AM GOING TO SAY THE USAL THANKYOU GUYS FOR EVERYTHING BYE!**


End file.
